


Reversal of Fortune

by cynatnite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Almost like the movies but not, Asgard, Asgard Warrior Clint, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Battle, Chitauri - Freeform, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint can't read, Clint gets BFFs, Clint likes Tolkien, Clint struggles at Stark Tower, Clint's loyal to Loki, Frigga's death, Ichaival, Injured Clint, LOTR References, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki always comes back, Loki's spear, M/M, Natasha's a closet romantic, Non compliant with at least two movies but whose counting, Protective Phil Coulson, SHIELD, Shunned Clint, They're finally a team, Tony Stark is sometimes a dick, a bromance is born, alternative universe, happy ending guaranteed, slow build to Clint/Coulson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened had it been Loki to find Clint Barton rather than Phil Coulson or SHIELD?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to emphasize, this is taking canon and turning it on it's ear. Consider it an AU. For story purposes, I didn't follow canon that much at all. It's my idea of how things might have played out. I took so many damn liberties that laws of canon were broken over and over. This is another fic that grafted itself onto my brain. 
> 
> As usual, mistakes are mine. Point them out if you wish. Hope you enjoy. It's nearing the end, but I've written so much I decided to throw it out to the masses.

In the dark of the night, strolling along the desolate highway leading out of the small town, Loki grinned thanking himself for a job well done. Small towns were always the best ways to find mischief. Neighbors were friends and friends were family. Tight knit communities were the easiest to come undone.

This particular town had their Sunday night services and as the minister preached to his congregation, Loki appeared in the back pew, propped himself in the corner and stretched out his legs. Just as the subject of hypocrisy was reaching its fire and brimstone crescendo, he waved his hand.

The preacher suddenly spit out his illicit affair with the choir director, a man, who also worked as a sheriff’s deputy. Then from there he spilled about his desire to take to his bed half the high school’s football team. Of course, that was never enough for Loki. By the time he was on his way out the door, the preacher was divulging secrets of the stunned congregation. There was no need to wait around to watch the aftermath. Just lighting the match was enough to satisfy the demigod mischievous nature.

Loki took these little jaunts to Earth when Asgard proved to be so boring that the urge to make mischief was foremost in his mind. It was peaceful time on his world and another feast was well underway. Thor and his friends were making merry as usual. Loki, tired of the predictability, jumped to Midgard. His magic was strong enough to keep him out of the watchful eye of Heimdall. Traveling the Bifrost would bring too much attention.

A small groan stopped him in his tracks. Loki glanced around and in the ditch was what appeared to be a lump of clothing. When he got closer, then he saw the young man lying face first in the mud with blood covering his head and the side of his face. Loki kneeled and upon closer inspection was the hand firmly clasped around a bow. Several broken arrows and a quiver lay in pieces nearby.

With care, Loki turned the figure to his back who groaned more loudly in pain. The eyes were closed. He studied the face and took in the young features. Barely a man, Loki thought.

“I will heal you,” Loki told him. “You must lie still.”

Loki attempt to move the bow away, but the grip was solid. Even in the young man’s unconscious state, he wouldn’t relinquish his weapon. That was something worth admiring.

With care, Loki ran his hands over the dirty and beaten body mindful of the broken bones and internal damage. Had he not come upon him, he would have died.

As the magic worked, the groan got louder and then the young man cried out as the bones were knitted back together. When Loki finished, he kneeled back and waited.

The young man opened his eyes and Loki was taken aback by the grey intensity. He struggled to sit up, still sore from the beating and the healing afterwards.

“The aches in your body will recede in a few days’ time,” Loki explained.

“How did you do that?”

“It is of no consequence. You are healed. You may go on your way.”

Loki rose and the young man got up as well.

“Wait! Who are you? Why did you help me?”

“Who I am is of no consequence. As for your second question, I know not.”

Normally, Loki never interfered in the affairs of mortals in such a way. This time was different.

“Where are you going?”

“To my home.”

“I can help you.”

Loki smirked. “I can see of no possible way you can aid me.”

“I’ll show you.”

Loki watched him hurry to the ditch and look through the busted remnants of his arrows and quivers.

“Shit!” He got up and turned. “I’d show you, but it’s all trashed.” He wiped the mud off his face exposing his striking good looks and then marched back to Loki. “I can hit anything with a bow, knife, and gun if I have to. I never miss.”

“You wish to serve me?”

“Serve you?” His face twisted a bit, then he shook his head. “You saved my life and I want to repay you. If you need help with hitting something or stealing, that’s me.”

“Have you ever killed?”

He seemed hesitant. “No, not if I had a choice.”

Loki thought for a moment. This was wildly impulsive which was unlike him. He was struck by the young man, his tenacity, his warrior-like arrogance and his potential. He saw much in him.

“What is your name?”

“Barton. Clint Barton. In the circus, they nicknamed me Hawkeye.”

“Which is where you acquired these skills you claim to possess?”

“It’s a fact. Give me a chance and I’ll prove it.”

Loki liked the boldness on the young man.

“I come from a world very unlike this one. If you are to be worthy to remain at my side, you must gain it by standing above our own warriors. It will require much work on your part.”

“I’ll do it,” he promised.

“Take care, Clint Barton. To become a warrior of Asgard is no easy task. Many of my people have failed to be deigned a warrior due to their own failings.”

“Let me have a shot at it. You can send me away if I don’t make it.”

“I am Prince Loki of Asgard. My world is a great distance and far superior to this one. You will find yourself in a strange land and you may never return to this one.”

“Anything’s better than here.”

“How did you become so injured?” Loki needed the truth of Clint Barton before taking him away.

Clint tightened his mouth, glanced at the ground then at Loki.

“My brother and Swordsman. They stole money from the circus. I tried to stop them. This what I got for my trouble.”

“Your own brother assaulted you and abandoned you to die?”

“He’s taken care of me most of my life. I didn’t want him to get in trouble with the police. I thought I was protecting him.”

Such loyalty deserved to be rewarded. Beating someone and leaving them to die spoke of outright cowardice. Loki was angry for Clint.

“Step closer to me. Transporting to Asgard will be unlike anything you’ve ever experienced.”

Clint did and Loki grasped his arm. They were enveloped in a soft glow and then disappeared from the dark barren highway.  

~*~

They landed in a field not far from where warriors trained under the hot sun. Clint’s mouth hung open in awe of the sudden transport and the world in which they landed. Palace turrets clung to the sky, snowcapped mountains were far off in the distance and strange garbed soldiers strolled about carrying staffs.

“I don’t fucking believe it,” Clint whispered. He looked at Loki. “It’s beautiful here.”

“To your eyes, it would.” Loki started towards a barracks. “Come.”

Clint followed still scarcely able to believe his eyes. He had left a cruel harsh world and now he stood in a place that had never even came close to his fantasies a child. Poverty and abuse was all he had ever known.

He stopped behind Loki who was speaking with a warrior and Clint’s gaze continued to wander. Clint jerked his head to Loki who had turned to him.

“This is Alco. He will guide you until you know your way around. You will have a meal and a day of rest before your training. Then we will see if you’re worthy. I will be watching, Barton.”

“Yes…” Clint didn’t know what to call him.

“If you prove yourself, I will allow use of my given name.”

Clint nodded. He still didn’t know quite what to make of Loki. The sharp black hair hung to his collar, studious blue eyes always seemed to peer right inside of him. It was his blinding smile that got to Clint. It could be warm and inviting. The next moment it would be sarcastic and hard. All he knew was that he owed this man or whatever he was and Clint would not let him down.

Loki left him with the gruff warrior and Clint spent the next several hours following him around. He was given a meal of meat, bread and wine. It was succulent and filled Clint’s empty stomach. Then he was shown the cot where he’d be sleeping along with another twenty warriors in a dorm like room. There were bathes and something that could almost be called a shower with spouts of warm water being supplied from a nearby a hot spring.

Alco handed Clint clothing fit for a trainee since he wouldn’t be considered a warrior. They were too big since Clint was smaller than Asgardians and he was directed where to go to be fitted for something more suited to his form.

When he refused to hand over his bow, the brusque warrior nodded in understanding.

“You have my word, boy. Your weapon will be safe and no warrior with honor will touch it.”

His bow was the only thing Clint owned and handing to Alco was his first act of trust of a complete stranger.

Alco took Clint to another barracks where weapons were kept and showed that it would be safe.

“Your love for this weapon is admirable, but there will be much to learn.”

Reluctant, Clint left the bow where it had been stored.

~*~

His first encounter with other trainees was met with stares of disbelief. Clint knew they were sizing him up or down, since they seemed to tower over his slight frame. He’d never gained much weight since food was always in short supply on Earth and he was constantly working on the acts with the circus.

Clint’s first night in the barracks left him uneasy and he slept little through the night.

Morning came before sunrise and Clint hurried through his meal as the others did. As they left the barracks, Alco sent Clint to the seamstress. An impatient old woman took his measurements and ordered Clint to return the following afternoon.

By the time he got back, the other trainees were snickering at needing the clothes of a girl child. Clint caught a tall shapely figure headed their way. She was striking with black hair and armored that fit her frame.

Underneath the beauty, were her sharp instructions. Lady Sif was her name. They began with calisthenics which had Clint breathing hard towards the end. When he looked around, he felt somewhat better. The trainees which had been the most verbal towards him, were barely standing.

Afterwards came a hard run. Clint estimated it to be about five miles. The one thing he was grateful from the circus was his stamina. Despite the discreet pushes and shoves he was getting from some of the trainees along the way, he could easily outdistance most. By the time they returned to the training grounds, the trainees were fighting their way to the well for water.

Clint waited off to the side while they finished. Lady Sif gave him just a hint of a smile and he resisted the urge to do the same.

The next training exercise was the worst for Clint. Hand-to-hand with Asgardians was not something he would recommend to anyone, even, Tiny, the strong man from the circus. Clint got thrown around, hit, and taken down to his back more times than he could count. Seeing the satisfied grin on the trainees face, had Clint livid, but no matter what he did, he continued to be tossed around as if he were a doll.

By the end of the day, Clint was sore, bruised and dirty. He headed to the barracks along with the other trainees. He was forced to the back of the line. By the time he cleaned up, he arrived at the long table to find most of the food already gone. Clint managed to get a loaf of bread and sat near the well eating it and drinking cold water, feeling more alone than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki stood on the landing overlooking the training grounds studying Clint. He had been observing the young man for two months now. While he was showing progress, he was floundering and there were no signs he had even made a friend among the group. It concerned Loki.

“So, that is the mortal you brought to Asgard.”

Thor moved to stand next to his brother.

“Yes. Does Father know?”

“Not that I am aware, but he will soon.” Thor leaned his hip against the stone. “Sif tells me he has shown much steadfastness, but I fear it will not be enough.”

“Perhaps in time.” Loki knew the trainees hadn’t progressed to archery and other targeting skills. If Clint can survive until then, he may prove himself.

Thor and Loki turned at Alco’s approach.

“My Lords,” he said with a bow.

“What is it, Alco?” Thor asked.

“I do not believe the boy will be fit as a warrior.”

“And the reason for your observation?” Loki asked never letting his gaze stray from Clint as he worked with a staff.

“My Lord, the boy cannot read!” Alco said it as if in disbelief.

“The All-Speak can be read even by Midgardians,” Thor stated.

“I beg your pardon, My Lord, but the boy can barely read the words. It has made him the subject of ridicule and isolates him further.”

Loki was angered by the news. “Thank you, Alco. We will discuss the matter amongst ourselves.”

Alco bowed and left. Thor shook his head.

“You should send him back to Midgard, brother. This impulsive act has only harmed in your quest to aid him.”

Without saying a word, Loki strode away with an idea. He found his mother tending her garden.

She smiled and welcomed her son in her arms.

“You missed last evening’s meal, Loki.”

“I shall not be so remiss in the future.” Being in Frigga’s presence always warmed Loki’s heart. “Your flowers flourish as always.”

“Peace is to be found here. Your father fusses I spend so much time here, but the smile upon his face tells otherwise.”

Loki held Frigga’s hand and guided her to a bench to sit with him.

“Mother, I come to you for guidance in a troubling matter.”

“Of course, my son. What is it?”

“You are aware of my travels to Midgard on occasion.”

Frigga nodded. “I know of your mischievousness with the humans, Loki. Although, I do not approve, you have not harmed any.”

“I found a young man, a boy in many eyes. He was gravely wounded and I healed him.” Loki looked to her and saw patient love on her face. It gave him the courage to continue. “He wished to aid me in return for saving his life. I brought him to Asgard, Mother, to train to be a warrior.”

“Your father does not know.”

Loki shook his head. “If he learns of it, Father will order him returned to Midgard.”

“And you wish him to remain.”

“I wish him to be better than he is and it’s my firm belief we aid him. He has much potential to be a great warrior.”

“It’s rare for my son to be so concerned.”

“Mother…”

“Oh, Loki,” Frigga gently chided. “You have much love to give, but you have never given it easily.”

“I plan to entreaty Father for him to remain on Asgard after he has proven himself. Mother, Clint Barton can scarcely read the All-Speak. This will be his end on Asgard.”

Frigga couldn’t hide her shock. “Aren’t all children of Midgard educated well?”

“Many do not receive a consistent education, but they at least come away with base knowledge so they can survive.”

“It appears as if this young man was not given any education whatsoever.” Frigga shook her head. “What a childhood he must have had to be so deprived.”

“What should I do, Mother?”

Frigga stood. “Nothing. I will see to Clint Barton’s education. Have him sent to my private study after evening meal.”

Loki couldn’t hold back his relief. “I will be forever grateful, Mother.”

“Should your father order his return, it will not be before he is well educated for his own world.”

After giving her a kiss on the cheek, Loki was off to have the news delivered. He wanted to do it himself, but he had to keep his distance. Showing any favoritism to Clint could harm him. In his heart, he knew the young man’s potential. Loki was determined to have Clint Barton at his side, but it would take time. This bought far more which buoyed his spirits.

~*~

Clint was nearly ready to give up when Alco came to him. Almost from the beginning, he had been taunted, called names and thrown around the training grounds like an unwanted toy. No one seemed to like him no matter how hard he worked and it was getting worse. His soap had been stolen and he struggled to get the dirt off at the end of the day. There was no doubt the food would be gone by the time he arrived to eat.

He followed Alco into the palace thinking he was going to be put in a classroom full of children, but the gruff warrior had ordered it and Clint wasn’t going to argue. What he didn’t expect was to be standing in an opulent library with a large desk, sofa, a sitting area in front of a stone fireplace and two large tables lined with chairs.

Standing near the desk was a beautiful woman with long curls shaping her face and a flowing gown that gave her an ethereal quality.

“You are Clint Barton,” she stated.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I am Frigga, queen and wife to Odin. I am Loki’s mother as well.”

_She’s a queen alright_ , Clint thought. He had no idea what he was doing here.

“Tell me of your education.”

“What?” Clint was confused. “I thought I was supposed to see a teacher.”

“While tutors are the norm for Asgard royalty, I took it upon myself to educate my sons. I say again, Clint Barton. Tell me of your education.”

Clint was still in shock. “There wasn’t much of one. I learned a few words. I know the alphabet and I can write my name.”

Frigga stepped forward and pulled out a chair. She motioned for Clint to sit.

“No matter, we will start from the beginning. You will attend lessons in this room after every evening meal. On those days of rest, you will study a book of my choosing.”

A growl escaped Clint’s stomach and he put his hand there in a failed attempt to hide it. Frigga paused and looked at him.

“Have you not partaken your meal?”

“I’m fine, ma’am, your majesty.” Clit had no idea what to call her either.

“In this room, Frigga is acceptable. Your Highness or My Lady, outside of your studies. I will have a meal brought and then we will begin.”

The meal was beyond anything Clint had ever had. He devoured the food in no time and glanced up to see a slight smile on Frigga’s face. When he finished, she sat next to him and began the slow process of teaching him to read.

When Frigga caught Clint wiping away a tear, she paused.

“Why do you shed a tear?” Frigga gently prodded.

Clint looked down at the book. “When I was little, my mother taught me like you’re doing now.”

“She did not continue your education?”

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry if he could help it. “She died. My brother and I were sent to an orphanage. They were going to split us up and we ran away. Not much call for an education in a circus.”

Frigga put her hand on Clint’s neck and pulled him close. He leaned into the hold breathing in the kindness as if it was life itself.

“While I cannot take the place of your mother, I hope to be all she was in her task to teach you.”

“Thank you.”

Clint raised his head and Frigga’s earnest smile had him returning it.

“Let us begin.”

~*~

The day after the Clint’s first lesson with Frigga, his attitude changed immediately. Nothing lifted his spirits more than the studies and he looked forward to them every day. Not only that, she had a hot meal waiting for him as soon as he walked through the door.

He was teased about his whereabouts by other trainees, but kept his mouth shut. There was no way he was giving them more ammunition with that knowledge. The hard training continued and the hazing-like antics had somewhat started to lesson with the exception of one very large Asgardian known as Marcus. He had been relentless in his bullying and Clint was nearing the end of his rope.

Early one morning, he came to that end. When Clint was putting on his tunic, he couldn’t put his arm through the sleeve. Then he realized that it had been sewn shut at some point during the night. His other tunic was needing a thorough washing and wearing it would mean being disciplined.

Enraged and tired of the ceaseless hazing, Clint barged out of the barracks and as soon as he saw Marcus, he charged at the Asgardian tackling him to the ground and began pounding his fists anywhere they would land. Clint was thrown back and rolled to his feet.

“The pup has teeth,” Marcus snidely grinned.

“You’ve been asking for it since day one, asshole!”

“Come little pup. Take on a wolf and forfeit your life.”

Clint got thrown around as before, but he wasn’t about to stay down. He surprised Marcus with his agility and avoided several swings. Trainees were gathered around them cheering on the fight. It didn’t matter if they shouted his name or not, Clint was determined to stand his grown and put a stop to the bullying.

Loud shouts not far had the trainees moving away and before Clint could give Marcus a punch, he was yanked back and when he looked up, it was Thor who had pulled him out of the fight.

He and Marcus would spend the remainder of the day into the late evening cleaning the training grounds and weapons as punishment.

~*~

At the head of the table, Odin, king of Asgard, presided over the family meal as he would court. Across from him was Frigga who accepted a refill of her goblet from a servant. Loki and Thor were at their seats between the king and queen.

“Word has reached my ears of a brawl on the training grounds,” Odin said.

It was stated more as a command of an explanation than fact.

“Yes, Father.” Thor said. “They were disciplined.”

“One of these is a mortal from Midgard.” Odin shot a look at Loki.

“Clint Barton,” Loki began. “I brought him to Asgard.”

“Return him to where you found him.”

“When he has been properly educated, only then he shall return,” Frigga interjected. “The boy is practically illiterate even by Midgard standards.”

One of the worst kept secrets in Asgard, was that only one overruled Odin’s edicts.

Odin inclined his head. “Very well.”

“And if he proves worthy to be called a warrior?” Loki asked, studying Odin out of the corner of his eye.

“Loki,” Thor scolded. “Tis unlikely this boy will ever surpass his weakness as a human to become a warrior of Asgard. The demands are many, even for our own people as you well know.”

“Your brother and I am in agreement, Loki,” Odin told him. “This boy is a frail human. He does not belong here anymore than a horse in a herd of bilgesnipe.”

“We should not deny him the opportunity should he chooses it. He has remained steadfast during training.” Loki would not be deterred.

Odin drank from his goblet and a brief knowing smile emerged.

“The mortal may enter the next games if he is set on this course. Should he survive, then a warrior he will be.” Odin leaned towards Loki. “He will not be aided in magic or Idunn’s will, Loki. He must do so under his own strength and wits.”

“Of course, Father.” Loki was already forming a plan.

“Many a warrior has fallen to injury during the games, some grave,” Thor warned. “Barton must be made aware.”

Loki held back the arrogant smile he loved to project. Clint Barton would be made aware and he would follow Odin’s commands.

~*~

The following afternoon towards the end of training, Loki took Clint and met up with Hogun away from the training grounds. He had already gotten Hogun’s agreement earlier in the day. Loki didn’t like owing the warrior, but it was an easy burden to bear given what was at stake.

Clint looked from Hogun to Loki. “You want me to train more?”

“If you are to survive the games and be called a warrior of Asgard, you require superior training than what you are receiving now. Hogun has agreed.”

“How will I do that? I spend all day training and then I see your mother in the evenings.”

“Your studies will be attuned to the additional training. You will also use a day of rest under Hogun’s tutelage. This will be very demanding, Barton.”

Clint shifted from one foot to the other. “You know, if I could just show how good I am with a bow, maybe it’ll be enough to convince everyone.”

“No,” Loki ordered. “I do not doubt your prowess, but if we are to find success no one must know. You must not appear to advance as well as other trainees.”

“They’ll keep treating me like shit!” Clint bit out.

“On the day of the games, you will use all the skills you possess and will acquire under Hogun’s guidance. The benefit of surprise will aid your success.”

“Loki is correct,” Hogun told him. “If your opponents have no knowledge of your true skills, they cannot prepare for them. You must endure.”

“Barton, this is your best opportunity to prove worthy. If you believe you will fail, I will return you to Midgard when Mother’s lessons are complete.”

“I don’t want to go back there.” Clint adamantly shook his head. What he had now was far beyond what he left behind. “I’ll do my best. I promise.”

“Good. Hogun will keep my apprised of your progress. I have faith you will prevail, Barton.”

After Loki and Hogun left, Clint sat on the grass. It was a lot to ask for him and he hoped he could live up to Loki’s expectation. Clint made a promise and he’d stick to it no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

The next several months were the hardest Clint ever experienced in his life. He trained constantly with the trainees and Hogun at every opportunity. His studies with Frigga had been cut back, but she didn’t lesson back on the work one bit. She was quick to remind Clint that a warrior’s best weapon was the mind.

He buried the impulse to show off what he had learned from Hogun and remained the weak Midgardian most of the trainees took him for. Clint learned new ways to fight using his agility, speed and smaller frame. The warrior showed Clint how he could best an opponent twice his size by adding Volstagg to their training sessions. The large man had no problem keeping Clint’s secret training to himself. He was eager to see such a small one fell the more arrogant warriors.

Hogun added another aspect to Clint’s training, meditation. It was stupid, he thought, until Clint learned that calming his mind and emotions helped him to focus more. As the games approached, Clint was growing more anxious and he used the meditation techniques to ease his nerves.

Only a handful of trainees signed up to compete in the Asgardian games. When Clint added his signature to the list, he was laughed at and nearly pushed aside. He kept a stoic face as he walked away from the large group of warriors.

Opening day was a festival like atmosphere with vendors, feasts and entertainment. It reminded Clint of the first day when the circus arrived in a new town. This was on a much larger scale.

The ceremony began with the warriors and trainees marching onto the training grounds. Clint heard the exclamations at seeing him. He wasn’t hard to miss. He stared straight ahead until they stopped in front of the stands where Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki sat along with other nobility, many of which pointed at him and whispered.

After the sounds of trumpets and Odin’s declaration the games were officially underway, they broke off into groups to begin the process of losers being eliminated and winners advancing.

Clint would compete in several events. Archery was at the top of the list, but that would be held towards the end of the games since spectators deemed it a favored event. Knife and ax throwing, staff and staff fighting, stone throwing, hand-to-hand and horseback riding were among the events. Clint would compete in all except for the strength events.

The first event was the ax throwing. Clint did well, but still wobbled with the weight of the heavy armament. He advanced to the next round, but doubted he’d win overall. He easily surpassed most in knife throwing and few paid attention.

Clint wasn’t noticed until he beat three warriors in a row with a staff. As Hogun instructed, he was to do just enough to win, but no more. That left many of his new skills yet unseen. He was still able to advance in the event.

When he went to face his first opponent in hand-to-hand combat, Clint remembered to hold back. Winning the first fight surprised many and when he caught Loki’s eye, he saw the approval.

By the end of the day, Clint had made it to the finals of every event with the exception of one. The horse race was set for the following day in addition to most of the final rounds. He came in second place in the horse race. Clint knew the horse to pick and did well considering he had come in just behind Asgard’s most renowned rider, Fandral.

Clint lost in the semi-final round of ax throwing only because those were the heaviest of weapons which he never cared much for. He stayed around to watch Volstagg eat, drink ale and beat every opponent hands down without breaking a sweat.

Knife throwing was the easiest win thus far and Clint got a few pats on the back for his expert wielding of the weapon. He couldn’t hide the proud smile and when he glanced at Frigga, she gave him a pleased one right back.

By the end of the day, Clint had advanced to the finals in hand-to-hand. That and archery were the only events left for the last day of the games. It was arranged so that feasting and celebrating would be used for the remainder of the day.

When he got back to the barracks, Clint was shocked to learn he was the only trainee who had made it to the final day.

“Boy, come over here.”

Clint looked over at Marcus sitting on his bunk. He wasn’t in the mood for another fight, so he did, wary of what to expect.

Marcus tossed a pair of leather gauntlets and Clint caught them.

“They were mine when I was your size. They will aid you on the morrow.”

Confused, Clint looked at them and then at Marcus.

“Why?”

“Even if your person is beat into the ground as an insect smashed by a boot, you will look the warrior.”

Another warrior approached with a leather belt.

“So you do not humiliate us should your pants fall to your knees.”

Clint couldn’t believe it. The same trainees who had made his time on Asgard nearly a living hell were now the ones supporting and aiding him.

“Thanks. I’ll try not to get my ass beat too bad.”

There were some chuckles. This time when he went to evening meal, there was not only plenty of food, but also a place made for him at the table.

~*~

The following morning, Clint finally had his bow. Alco brought it along with a quiver full of arrows. It was with near glee he was allowed to warm up before the games. It took only a few shots for the bow to feel as if it had never left his hand.

By the time Clint reached the archery grounds, a crowd had gathered and the royal family was also in attendance as well.

The targets were set along a small grove of trees a distance from the archers’ positions. It began simply enough and Clint had no problem hitting dead center. The shots became more complex with swinging targets and he made those with ease. Archers began falling out once the targets were airborne zinging across the blue sky. Clint hit them all. He effortlessly advanced to the final round which would be the last after the hand-to-hand.

As Clint made his way to the outdoor arena with the proud trainees at his side, Hogun sidled up to him and whispered in his ear.

“You must set the nature of the fight from the beginning,” Hogun instructed. “Now is the time for Asgard to see all of which you have learned.”

Clint nodded. There would be no holding back this time.

The rules in hand-to-hand fighting fellow warriors were simple; no maiming and no killing. Injuries were commonplace and being only a human, it wouldn’t be much for an Asgardian to take him out. In this instance, Clint would be facing well-trained battle hardened warriors.

As he moved to the middle of the arena to face his first opponent, Clint did a quick meditation check to focus himself.

Three falls to the back and he would be out of the match. Clint couldn’t use his fists since Asgardians were made of sterner stuff than humans. He evaded the warrior for the first few minutes. When Clint saw that he was tiring, a few well aimed kicks to the back of the knees got him kneeling on the ground. The warrior was out of the match in less than five minutes.

For a moment, the crowd sat in stunned silent and Clint was sure he did something wrong. Then a thunderous applause erupted along with cheers.

The matches continued and Clint made it to the final one with a bloody nose and feeling like he had been put through a meat grinder. He hadn’t been able to evade all the hits, but he still managed to shock all with his speed and agility.

When he stepped out for the last one, he nearly ran the other way. It was a mountain of a warrior named Magnus. The large man was infamous for having only been beaten by one warrior. Thor. They were friends even. It wasn’t in Clint to back down, but he had no doubt this was where he would lose…badly.

Clint dodged the swings well enough at first. It was easy since he moved quicker, but Magnus was also known for his stamina. Stories of him wrestling a bilgesnipe for two days were still told.

One small slip of his foot gave the giant all he needed. Clint got a punch that sent him flying and landing on his back. He was sure he was seeing stars as pushed up to get to his feet. Clint did his best to shake off the staggering hit and started again. It was when he landed on his back again that Clint realized he needed a new plan of attack.

Remembering the acrobatics from the circus he had been taught, Clint ran at Magnus, and leaped at him legs first. He wrapped them around the giant’s neck and using his body as leverage, Clint threw him to the ground back first.

Raucous applause exploded along with yells of disbelief. Looking at Magnus, the huge warrior couldn’t believe it either. Clint waited for him to stand as Magnus had done as well. He’d lose the fight honorably.

Clint got a hit to the gut that left him winded and nauseas, but he remained standing. He used more acrobatics much to the crowd’s amazement and Magnus fell again to his back.

The desire to win on both parts of the fighters seemed to double and they continued to fight determined not to lose. Clint escaped most of the swings and Magnus refused to fall from the archer’s kicks and impressive moves.

A thunderous boom seemed to vibrate across the arena. It was enough to stop the fight. Clint and Magnus turned to Odin who stood holding Gungnir.

“Two warriors who have proven their perseverance no matter the strength of the opponent are true to their hearts and are worthy to serve Asgard. I declare the match a draw.” With a rare smile, Odin added, “I fear much celebration will be lost should Asgard await much longer.”

Applause and laughter from the crowd had Clint grinning. He looked over at Magnus who had one as well. The giant grabbed Clint’s hand and raised it up for all to see.

After an enjoyable meal and drink, the finals of the archery were upon them. Clint readied his bow and went out to the range where everyone awaited for it to begin.

The targets were infinitely far more difficult than the day before. The archers were expected to hit multiple targets flying in the air. This time, it took everything in Clint’s training and experience to hit them. His focus was on nothing, but the targets as they zoomed and their speeds increased.

Little did he know that the other archers had fallen out, missing targets and a few collapsed from the exhaustion.

Suddenly there were no more to hit and when Clint turned, there was stunned silence for a moment. The next thing he knew, warriors and trainees rushed forward, hailing and cheering. Everyone was on their feet clapping and yelling his name, the Hawkeye.

Clint was lifted on their shoulders and carried to the stands where King Odin and the royal family sat. He saw the pride on Loki’s face and grinned until his cheeks hurt.

Odin commanded silence and then spoke.

“In all of Asgard, there has never been such an archer who far surpassed even the most acclaimed in our history. You, Clint Barton, Hawkeye, stand as a warrior above all. For the remainder of your days, you are a citizen of Asgard.”

Holding out his hand, Odin invoked a dark amber wooden bow with runes emblazed. With it, was a just as beautiful quiver with arrows.

“For your expertise, your perseverance and your honor, I present to you Ichaival. She will obey your every command. On this day, I proclaim Hawkeye, god of archery.”

As soon as it was in his hand, the bow formed perfectly to it. He couldn’t speak as the power of the weapon wound its way through his body. It was truly a part of him. As much as Clint wanted to rush to the range to try it out, he was looking forward to the celebrations.

~*~

Loki couldn’t be more pleased. Clint Barton had not only survived, he had exceeded expectations beyond anything he could have hoped. Not only did he win grand champion, he was gifted with one of Odin’s most treasured weapons. No one had expected it. He would have a powerful warrior at his side.

For how long was the question. Mortals lived and died in the blink of an Asgardian’s eye. Idunn’s apples were strictly forbidden for them to consume and Loki had to come up with a way to circumvent the edict. He wanted Barton at his side for as long as he lived and he had a lengthy life planned.

Loki put off the issue for the time being. For now, he would sit back and watch Clint enjoy his time as guest of honor. When the feast began winding down, Loki motioned for Clint who eagerly followed.

They arrived in his chambers and Loki removed the heavy armored coat.

“You have done well. Even my father was taken aback by your achievements in the games.”

Clint admired the bow. “Will this bow really do what I say?”

“It is enchanted. Every arrow will split into a dozen more, they all will reach the target in your eye and it will be summoned upon your will. You require much training to accustom yourself to its power.”

“This is amazing,” Clint said in awe. He stepped towards Loki. “There’s no way I can thank you enough for everything. I never had so much before.”

Loki smiled. “The work has not ended. You will be at my side for all that it entails. We will have many adventures together.”

“I made a promise the day you found me. I intend to keep it.”

“Thor desires a hunt and he has asked that I attend. You will accompany me.” Loki sat and slid off his boots. When he finished, he wore only a tunic and breeches. “Your chambers are across from mine. You will relocate your belongings on the morrow.”

Loki got to his feet and approached Clint, then took the bow from his hand. He set it aside and leaned in close, whispered in his ear.

“Have you ever copulated with a man of your race?”

The breath brought chills to Clint’s skin and his heart began pounding. There had only been a few fumblings behind the tents during his time with the circus. Clint had been too afraid of his brother finding out.

“No one like you,” Clint answered in a low voice.

Loki pulled the tunic over Clint’s shoulders and ran his hands along the firm abs, brushed his thumbs over the nipples and devilishly grinned at the archer’s hiss. He pushed Clint to the bed and removed the breeches.

When the archer was displayed nude on his bed, Loki took in all that lay before his pleasure. The many months of hard training had paid off. Rather than the skinny man/boy he had found nearly dead along a darkened road, this was a young man who was nearing his prime. Broad muscles had filled him out, his thighs strong and skin made golden under the Asgard sun made Loki want him even more.

Clint’s cock was pulsing with want as the demigod undressed. The lithe form was much paler than his own, but it was strong and needy for him. Never in his life did he want anyone more than Loki.

He breathed heavy when Loki crawled onto the bed and moved his body across his. He could feel the demigod’s heavy cock on his thigh and Clint ran his hands along the smooth thighs to the ass. Loki’s mouth was at his neck, licking and suckling.

“Say my name,” Loki whispered ghosting his lips along the tasty skin.

“Loki, Loki,” Clint groaned. He clenched Loki’s shoulders when the mouth claimed his.

Clint moaned into the mouth as he felt Loki’s hand reach for his cock. He widened his legs and then fingers were probing his ass, opening him. His eyes widened suddenly when he felt an oily substance on Loki’s fingers.

Loki’s laugh was low and dirty.

“Shit, you’re fucking amazing!” Clint arched his hips for him and the fingers continued working him open.

“Am I the first?” Loki had to know how well Clint was his.

“Yes, for this, yeah.” Closing his eyes, Clint relished the sensations as he was probed and stretched.

“Excellent.” Loki relished this possession of the archer and looked forward to the many nights to come with Clint at his side.

Loki pushed into Clint and when the initial discomfort passed, he was rewarded with the archer lifting his hips for more. When he was fully inside, the demigod watched Clint’s face twist with pleasure and wonder, breathing heavy with desire.

“Please, please!” Clint begged. “More.”

They moved together meeting thrust for thrust never letting up and when Loki was sure, Clint was ready, he angled his hips and the archer nearly howled in pleasure as his cock hit the prostate.

Loki was quickly losing control as Clint wrapped his legs around his hips urging him on. It took only minutes for both to orgasm and collapse from the sexual onslaught.

“Oh, my fucking god!” Clint laughed still trying to catch his breath.

“Why thank you.” Loki grinned before kissing him.

After Loki pulled out of Clint, they went to the baths and spent considerable time washing each other. Clint went to his knees and took Loki in his mouth afterwards showing him a trick from his circus days. Loki couldn’t hold back his own exclamation as Clint took the entirety of his cock with little effort. He came down the archer’s throat and was breathless as every drop was swallowed.

The following morning, Clint left to move into the chambers across Loki’s. While it wasn’t nearly as large and extravagant as the demigod’s, it was still luxurious with a balcony, a sitting area in front of a fireplace, his own large bathroom and a bed Clint swore was the size of the center ring.

Armed with Ichaival and packed for a hunt to last several days, Clint and Loki joined Thor and the Warriors Three on the hunt deep in Asgard forests. It was Thor who guided him and taught him the meaning of the tracks they found.

Clint discovered all he had to do was think how many arrows he needed and that’s all which would be used. He could summon Ichaival and it would be in his hand as would Thor’s hammer, Mjolnir. Hogun advised him after bagging an animal that Clint would still need to keep up his meditations so as not to lose control with such a powerful weapon. He should also continue to use his regular bow as well.

The third night of the hunt, everyone sat around a fire talking up past battles and drinking stories. It was then Clint learned of the fearsome Frost Giants in the frozen lands of Jotunheim. Monsters, Fandral called them. The clans fought amongst themselves for land and food. They had assaulted the Earth centuries ago and in order to stop them, war had been waged on the planet where their power had been taken by Odin to keep them at bay.

It was a frightening story and Clint hoped he’d never have to set foot on that world ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint was a constant at Loki’s side so much so, that it became commonplace. If he wasn’t at his side, Clint was never far. Council meetings and such, Clint would await outside. More often than not, Loki would pass on instructions or the talk of the sessions. Clint never hesitated to do what he was told although questions soon followed at times.

Loki didn’t mind the archer’s inquisitive nature. His mother had brought it out through the lessons and it was not uncommon to see Clint with a book from her library.

Their nights together continued. Clint asked once if what they were doing was acceptable in the eyes of Asgard and his family.

“Unlike your world, Barton, the bedding of genders is never questioned.”

It was another reason Clint never wanted to go back to Earth. The more time passed away from it, his antipathy towards it grew.

Over time, Clint began to see a slow change in Loki. The demigod was growing more critical of Odin’s rule and Thor’s desire to punish even those who verbally expressed their malcontent. It was a strange mix to see in Clint’s eyes.

Loki would never speak out about his concerns and Thor would openly argue much to Odin’s displeasure. He didn’t know what to make of it so he kept his observations silent.

When raiders began attacking outlying settlements, Loki, Clint, Thor and the Warrior’s Three were sent along with a contingent of soldiers to see to the matter. After the villages were pillaged, the raiders would cross the border and Odin decreed they could not cross.

Thor was so enraged by the incursions, he spent the better part of two days drinking with Volstagg and Frandral. Loki, on the other hand, had quieted his criticisms and was in deep thought.

War did come to Asgard. An armada of Kree ships attacked and after three days of ferocious battle, they were beaten and retreated back to their own space. Clint had never seen anything like it. With dead Kree laying around the battlefield, he looked at Loki who gave him a firm nod for a job well done. Thor, on the other hand, was in a celebratory mood as he and the Warrior’s Three commanded the finest barrels of ale be opened with a feast to match.

Odin commended all, especially Thor, for heroism and ferocity. A special ceremony was planned. Odin would hand the throne over to Thor.

In the days preceding the ceremony, Loki was more introspective and Clint was growing worried. He’d never seen the demigod so thoughtful in their time together. Some years had passed, he guessed, since time ran differently than on Earth. Clint thought little of the planet he had once called home.

It was when Loki approached him with a task that had Clint questioning. The odd device was placed in his hand.

“What is it?”

“In your tongue, it would be called a black hole grenade. It will consume all matter within its reach. Be sure to keep a distance for it will kill you.”

“What am I destroying?”

 “You are not to be seen leaving the palace grounds,” Loki instructed. “This must be placed at the mouth of a collapsed cave. When your task is complete, report back to me.”

Clint nodded and Loki showed him on a map where the collapsed cave was located. He rode out into the night and found it after a few hours. When he tossed the grenade, it exploded destroying and sucking in all the rubble. Clint couldn’t believe his eyes. He moved to the mouth of the cave and peered inside. Along the walls were streaks of florescent light leading deep into a narrow cavern. Gut instinct told him not to explore it.

He went to Loki’s chambers and reported the success. Loki grinned and took Clint to his bed. Never before had the demigod been so aggressive and eager in their couplings. Clint was so undone, that he was begging to come and Loki chuckled as he orgasmed between their stomachs.

Three days later was the ceremony. Thor made a triumphant strut among the large crowds holding up Mjolnir. Clint stood off to the side a short distance away from Loki as he watched. He still had questions, but with the approaching ceremony, there hadn’t been time, not to mention that Loki was spending more time away from him. He wasn’t sure what to make of that.

Just as Odin was about to proclaim Thor king, the room stilled. Odin uttered, “Frost Giants.”

Clint, along with the Warriors Three, followed Odin, Thor and Loki to the vault where Asgard treasures were stored. A warrior emerged and reported the Destroyer had seen to the deaths of the Frost Giants along with two guards. Clint felt his stomach clench at the news.

Odin, Thor and Loki entered while Clint and the Warriors Three remained outside the door. He heard Thor’s raised voice, but couldn’t make out a word until Odin’s loud thunderous “You are not king!”

Soon after, Thor stormed from the vault enraged and when Loki emerged, Clint went to him and they moved further down the corridor.

“Is that what I did? Let Frost Giants in Asgard?”

“No. I have an alternative use for the cave. Come, we must see to my brother.”

Clint followed and they arrived to an empty banquet hall where a long table of food sat. He sat on a bench, took Ichaival from his shoulder and held it. Thor arrived, went to the table and upturned it tossing the fare about. He sat on the steps and Loki approached in an attempt to ease his brother’s distress.

He looked up when Thor got to his feet and Volstagg complained about the food. Before Clint knew it, the entire group was agreeing to trek to Jotunheim without Odin’s expressed permission. After getting a fur-lined leather coat, Clint got his and Loki’s horses.

Loki was the last to arrive and they were off. Clint wasn’t looking forward to this, but Thor assured them he was there to get answers. After a brief conversation with Heimdall, the group was transported to Jotunheim.

It was much colder than Clint had counted on and he chastised himself for not wearing gloves. He took the place behind them and gazed at the icy mountains expecting an attack from the creatures.

Jotunheim was a ruinous desolate cold world. The decaying frosted remnants of castles broke apart spoke to the power the Frost Giants once possessed. Few words were said as the group moved forward.

When they reached the plaza, Laufey sat on his ice thrown with red eyes aimed at them with contempt. Clint shot looks around him as more Frost Giants appeared from the cold shadows. He barely heard Thor’s demand for answers and the conversation that followed. All he saw were how quickly the monsters appeared surrounding them.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Thor turned to leave at Loki’s urging, then froze when Laufey spoke again.

“Run back home, little princess.”

“Damn.” Loki plainly said.

Mjolnir was thrown and the battle began. Clint had Ichaival in his hand, firing off arrows at every Frost Giant that came in his eye. They were coming at them in swarms and the group was being overwhelmed.

He heard Volstagg hollered, “Don’t let them touch you!”

Fandral cried out from a jagged piece of ice shoved through his shoulder.

Loki yelled, “Thor, we must go!”

“Then go!” Thor loudly told him.

As Thor continued to fight, it became a mad dash away from the Frost Giants. They continued chasing and when Clint turned, a monstrous creature with thick horns and jagged teeth was coming after them. He shot arrows at it, but they just bounced off the icy shell.

They ran and ran. For some strange reason, Fandrel was laughing as he was being carried by Volstagg. Clint slid to a halt when they got to the precipice. The mammoth animal clawed his way to them and Clint was sure they were all dead.

Out of nowhere, Mjolnir and Thor flew into its mouth and then it fell into the deep ravine. Scores of Frost Giants surrounded them against the edge of the precipice. Clint took a deep breath and readied Ichaival. There was no getting out of this.

The Bifrost opened and Odin appeared riding Sleipnir, his powerful eight-legged steed.

Clint was stunned when Thor raised Mjolnir exclaiming to his father for them to finish the battle. The Thunder God was silenced by Odin’s heated warning. Laufey wasn’t inclined to let them leave peacefully and Odin retaliated with a blast at the Frost Giant king.

The next thing Clint knew, they were at the Bifrost sphere. Odin pulled the sword and tossed it to Heimdall.

“Take him to the healing rooms now!” Odin furiously ordered.

Clint stole a glance at Loki who nodded for him to leave as well.

~*~

It was some time later when Fandral emerged from his visit with the healers. His wound had all but disappeared thanks to their ministrations. He sat on a bench near the central fire. Volstagg and Sif took opposite seats while Hogun prepared a healing salve.

Clint preferred the bench near the wall and he leaned Ichaival nearby as quiet as everyone else.

Loki finally arrived and the group looked to him.

“Where’s Thor?” Lady Sif asked.

“Father has banished him to Midgard.”

The room sat in stunned silence. Loki was still distracted by the strange encounter with the Frost Giant who had grasped his arm. While he had planned to sew discontent between Thor and Odin in hopes of keeping his brother off the throne, he had not expected to go to battle as well. The banishment was an added bonus to his devious machinations.

He watched Hogun apply the salve to Volstagg’s necrotized forearm and Loki studied his own hand as well, remembering the deep cold that seeped into his bones and how the glamor broke away in shards as if a cup had been shattered.

“We should never have let him go.” Volstagg proclaimed.

“At least he’s only banished, not dead,” Fandral reasoned. “Which is what we’d all be if that guard hadn’t told Odin where we’d gone.”

“How did the guard even know?” Volstagg asked the room.

Loki looked up from his hand. “I told him.”

Clint straightened at hearing the admission.

“What?” Fandral said with disbelief.

“I told him to go to Odin after we’d left. He should be flogged for taking so long.”

Clint remembered Loki being the last to join the group before leaving on the foolish quest.

“You told the guard?” Volstagg was as shocked as everyone.

“I saved our lives! And Thor’s. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did.”

Lady Sif stood and went to Loki. “Loki, you must go to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind.”

“And if I do,” Loki responded. “Then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He’s arrogant. He’s reckless. He’s dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?”

Loki strolled from the room and Clint was quick to follow with Ichaival in hand. He stopped in front of the demigod.

“You didn’t plan this, did you?” Clint asked. He needed to know that Loki wouldn’t go to such lengths.

“Of course not,” Loki answered. “You know how unforgiving Father can be, Clint. He would not listen to reason when I attempted to assuage his fury.”

“Can Thor return?”

“As long as Father does not rescind his edict, no. I will not speak on my brother’s behalf. Mother may soften Odin’s heart, yet.”

Loki resumed his walk and Clint followed until they stopped outside the vault.

“What are we doing here?”

“Remain. I will not be long.”

Clint nodded and when Loki went through the door, he stood off to the side near one of the guards. A few short minutes passed when Odin strode forward. He stopped, gazed at Clint with his one good eye and said nothing. Clint resisted the urge to fidget under the scrutiny. He relaxed a little when Odin went inside the vault.

He heard little at first and then suddenly Loki’s “Tell me!” screamed from the other side of the door. Clint battled with himself on whether he should interrupt the conversation between father and son.

A short moment later, Loki yelled for the guards and he followed them inside. Odin had collapsed and fallen into what was known as the Odinsleep. He had never witnessed it before, but the stories of befalling the mighty king were well known.

As the guards carried Odin out, Loki turned to Clint.

“Await me in my chambers.”

~*~

It was hours later when Loki entered the chambers. Before Clint had a chance to say a word, the demigod grabbed him by the face and pulled in for a heated kiss. He was stripped of his clothes and pushed to the bed. Clint was anxious and when Loki was nude, he opened his arms to him.

Loki was atop him, using his legs to widen Clint’s. Clint hissed in need as the hard cock surged inside of him and he raised his hips welcoming the thrusts. It took only minutes for them to find release.

Clint held Loki whose head rested on his shoulder.

“I need you at my side more than ever,” Loki said breathing heavy. “Much has changed.”

“What is it?”

Loki lifted himself away from Clint and reached for his breeches.

“Thor is banished, father is in the Odinsleep. The throne falls to me.”

“For how long?” Clint sat up and watched Loki dress.

“No one knows.”

“And Thor?”

“I do not know. I must attend a council meeting. War must be averted. Await me in the throne room after midday meal.”


	5. Chapter 5

Clint did as Loki instructed. He took his meal in the kitchen with the servants who worked quietly around him. Word had quickly spread among them. When he finished, he arrived just as Loki was seated with Gungnir in his hand, wearing the golden helmet with its intimidating arched horns.

He stood not far from the throne at Loki’s side as he had sworn years ago. Loki was king now and Clint would obey.

The Warriors Three bowed to Loki, asked for Thor’s return and Clint was not surprised by the demigod’s refusal. When the audience ended, Loki met with his advisors and dismissed Clint.

He wandered the palace plagued by doubts and questions at how much had changed so quickly. He found himself outside Odin and Frigga’s chambers. After making a request to an aide, Clint was allowed inside.

Seeing the powerful Odin succumbed to the debilitating sleep was unsettling. Clint couldn’t imagine becoming used to it.

Frigga was at his side and stood. She held out her hand to Clint.

He took it, feeling her affection for him.

“I’m sorry about all this.”

“Your apologies mean well, Clint, but are not necessary.”

“Loki’s with his advisors.”

“He has much to attend to.”

“Are you okay?”

Frigga took a seat and Clint moved with her.

“This Odinsleep is unlike the others. We know not how long it will last. I am well as long as I am at my husband’s side.” Her hopeful smile warmed Clint’s heart.

“He won’t take back Thor’s banishment.” Clint wondered if Frigga would speak to Loki.

“Loki is realizing the consequence of putting Asgard above all, Clint. Be patient with him.”

“I swear I will always be here for him,” Clint promised.

Frigga kept hold his hand and smiled. Clint would remain with her for as long as she needed.

It was late into the night when a sound at the door got their attention. Ice began to creep across the gold etchings. Knowing who it was, Clint summoned Ichaival while Frigga pulled a sword from its place.

She swung at the first Frost Giant coming at her and an arrow embedded deeply in its eye killing the creature. Frigga was shoved aside and as Clint aimed another, the giant was upon him hurling him back until he hit the wall knocking him unconscious.

~*~

Clint awoke to Frigga’s healing touch and his panicked eyes found hers.

“Are you hurt?”

“I am well.”

“The Frost Giants were here!”

“Laufey is dead by Loki’s hand.”

There was a pained look across her face and Clint got to his feet. He saw the hole in the destroyed wall and the flashing shards of light echoing down the rainbow bridge to the wildly spinning sphere.

Without waiting for an explanation, Clint ran from the room gripping Ichaival. There was no doubt Loki was on the Bifrost and saving him was foremost in his mind. All he knew was that the Frost Giants had attacked in Odin in his chambers. He had no reason to think they wouldn’t attempt to destroy the Bifrost as well.

Clint was halfway across the Bifrost when it exploded in blinding light and the concussion of the blast threw him back several feet. He got to his feet and at seeing the jagged edge where Odin held Thor who had Gungnir with Loki dangling over the empty space, he sprinted towards them.

Hearing Thor’s loud cry and seeing Loki’s fall into darkness, Clint didn’t slow as he screamed Loki’s name. Getting to Loki was all he cared about and unmindful of Thor yelling his own name, Clint dove off the bridge after Loki into the deep starry abyss. 

~*~

Cold. Black. Empty. Nothing. For an eternity that was all Clint felt as his body fell through the dark space around him. Before he could utter the name “Loki”, he was slammed into rock, yelled out in agonizing pain, and then blackness overcame him.

When he next awoke, he was freezing, naked on stone with the dark universe peering back at him. His body wracked with painful tremors, Clint cried in despair never knowing such intense loneliness in his life. Cold harsh fingers tore at his skin and he yelled Loki’s name over and over. Then it felt as if his skull was split open and lava poured into him as every memory was laid bare. Every nerve was opened and set on fire as Clint screamed and begged for death, but it never came. He huddled close to the stone, holding himself in a fetal position pleading for the end until he lost consciousness once again.

“Clint!”

Clint woke startled and at seeing Loki, he grabbed onto the demigod’s arms in a near panic.

“Loki! Where are we?”

“I do not know.” Loki helped Clint to his feet. “Come, we have much to do.”

As Clint stood, he realized he was fully clothed and Ichaival was in his hand. He had forgotten he had carried the weapon with him into the abyss.

“Are we going home?”

Loki paused for a moment and almost said yes to Clint.

“In due haste, but for now our task is on Midgard.”

“Earth? I don’t understand.”

Clint followed Loki across the dark rock and appearing before them was a veiled creature hidden with a vicious mask. He remembered now. The Other. Clint’s torturer.

Much to his dismay, Loki didn’t move to attack. Instead, he held out his hands and a golden spear with an embedded illuminating blue gem was placed in them. A creature so ferocious looking that Clint didn’t recognize had him looking away, avoiding the malignant gaze.  

“Do all that we command and your reward will be the greatness for which you yearn.”

“Our bargain is complete,” Loki affirmed.

The monster disappeared from sight and The Other slipped away into the darkness of space leaving Clint and Loki alone.

“What’s happening?”

Loki turned to Clint and cupped his cheek.

“Having you at my side these many years has meant more than I can say, Clint. For what is ahead, I fear it will not be enough.”

“Loki,” Clint said in a low voice, his heart pounding in fear.

He couldn’t utter his next word. Coldness seeped into chest through him, his fright disappearing despite what that he had seen. All that mattered was Loki and doing whatever he commanded. 


	6. Chapter 6

When they landed on the platform, Clint had nearly lost his footing as the florescent smoke dissipated. For a moment the crowd in front froze and a slow approach of armed men headed towards them.

“Sir, please put down the spear!”

Clint leveled his gaze at the one-eyed man with the black overcoat. Suddenly, Loki fired the spear and Clint followed with arrows using Ichaival. In seconds, bodies laid on the floor and Loki pressed the tip of the spear into the chest of a suited man.

As Clint walked to join Loki, he lifted a gun from a body remembering how well he had used a similar weapon long before coming to Asgard. He scarcely heard the words because his attention was on the ceiling where escaped energy from the Tesseract had begun to build.

“Sir, he’s stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.”

“Like the Pharaohs of Odin.”

There was no doubt of the intent.

“Well, then…”

Loki glanced at Clint who shot the man in the chest sending him to his back. As they left, Clint snatched up the silver case and handed it off to the scientist who Loki had taken as well with the power of the spear.

The escape from the facility was a daring one as it imploded and collapsed on itself. A helicopter was brought down in the process. Clint stopped the vehicle and got out to check on Loki. The suited man called himself a SHIELD agent and indicated he knew the perfect place to hide themselves.

It was an underground catacomb perfect for shielding them from detection. With Selvig’s assistance, Clint was shown how to access SHIELD systems. He quickly learned to navigate it in order to learn their next step and the needed equipment to open a portal to Earth.

With the aid of the SHIELD agent and Loki conjuring unlimited Earth currency, it took little effort build the beginnings of an army. In less than a week, they had nearly everything needed except for one vital component. The entire plan would fall apart if the secret organization hunting them wasn’t stopped in their tracks. Clint showed every file and report to Loki about SHIELD’s Avenger Initiative.  

Loki guided Clint down the hallway and into a room with a cot in the corner. He closed the door behind them and led the archer to the makeshift bed. Clint said nothing and looked at Loki through blue-hazed eyes. It seeped away at the touch of the spear to his chest.

Dizzy, Clint would have fallen over were it not for Loki’s hold on him. He was exhausted.

“I will have you rest for what is ahead,” Loki said in a low voice.

“Why are you doing this? I don’t want to kill anyone. Please, Loki,” Clint pleaded. “Let’s go home.”

“We will have all that we hold dear very soon,” Loki promised. “For now, sleep. Nourishment will be provided when you awaken.”

Clint couldn’t argue as Loki laid him across the cot. His eyes closed and his sleep was so deep, there were no dreams.

~*~

He didn’t know where he was. Clint’s eyes opened in an unfamiliar room and as he sat up, it took a few minutes to remember what had happened. He was starved and when he saw the tray with a simple sandwich, apple, potato chips and a bottle of water, Clint started eating without realizing this was his first Earth meal in more than a decade.

Clint was finishing the water when Loki returned carrying garments.

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better.”

“Excellent. I acquired more presentable garb for the next phase.” Loki set the black clothing next to Clint.

“You know, I realized we can’t get home. The Bifrost was destroyed.”

“You are correct,” Loki murmured as he eyed Clint. The tesseract had shown him much.

“We need help building the portal and making sure no one gets in the way. How long do you think it’ll take before we can leave for Asgard?”

“I will inform you as we go.” Loki moved to sit next to Clint. He ran his hand through the archer’s hair. “I brought you a gift. Another bow with special modifications suited for our next move.”

“I have Ichaival.”

“You may still summon it upon command if you wish.” Loki pulled Clint close, kissed him deeply and raised the spear.

When Clint was pulled back, ice blue was bleeding from the corners of his eyes into his vision.

~*~

Agent Phil Coulson studied the video on his tablet from Loki’s first appearance on the platform at P.E.G.A.S.U.S. He watched as the demigod and his unknown archer fight their way through trained SHIELD agents with ease. He stopped the video with Loki and the anonymous face at his side.

Thor was still on the main bridge with Fury and Phil showed Thor the picture.

“Recognize them?”

“Yes, my brother.”

“The other one doesn’t seem much of an Asgardian,” Phil commented.

“He is not. Clint Barton.”

“He’s from Earth?” Fury asked in disbelief. “Even with that magic bow of his?”

“Loki came upon him during a journey to Earth near death. He brought him to Asgard and Clint Barton was accepted as one of us.”

“What else do you know about him?” Phil asked. “Anything will be helpful.”

“Clint trained and fought with warriors. He was gifted with the bow, Ichaival, from my father for his remarkable accuracy and warrior prowess. No other has surpassed his abilities. Myself and the Warriors Three have fought side-by-side with Clint and Loki for many years.”

“Years?” Fury was surprised. “Just how long has he been with you people?”

“Fifteen of your Earth years,” Thor supplied. “Upon Clint’s acceptance as a warrior of Asgard, he remained at our side…Loki’s side whom he devoted his life to repay my brother for saving his.”

Phil shook his head. “Barton would willingly fight for Loki even against his own kind?”

“Wait a damn minute,” Fury said holding up his hand. “I saw him use that damn spear on Selvig which turned his eyes a creepy blue. Barton had the same.”

“Are you certain of this?” Thor asked. Fury nodded. “Barton was often loyal to Loki almost to a fault, but questioned his actions as well. The man I know at Loki’s side was not one to take life without cause. This will ease my mother’s heavy heart for which she is fond of Barton, although she continues to be deeply pained by Loki’s actions.”

“Hell, if I know if this made our job easier.” Fury scratched at his beard.

“Barton is a good man,” Thor told them. “Perhaps hope is not lost for him.”

“Be that as it may,” Phil said. “We will do everything in our power to stop them. You do understand.”

Thor grimly nodded.

“I’m sending Romanov to talk to Loki. See if her psych skills can pry something out of him.” Fury walked away.

Thor looked to Phil. “Clint despises this world for the ills that was done to him prior to Loki.”

“You’re not helping his case, Thor, but I take your meaning. I’ll find out all there is to know about him.”

~*~

Stealing the iridium for Selvig’s device was easy enough and went off without a hitch. Clint left Loki behind knowing that his supposed capture was another step in ensuring the Avenger Initiative and SHIELD would be kept busy long enough to complete their tasks and get the portal open.

He met up with the SHIELD agent who managed to get a quinjet without raising any alarms. It was a decommissioned model that was used for training missions. When the time approached, Clint loaded a strike team to hit the helicarrier.

The quinjet hovered nearby and using the bow Loki had given him, Clint aimed an arrow near an engine and with a touch of a button, it exploded causing the craft to waver in the sky. They landed on the tarmac and Clint stepped out with the team of mercenaries.

Mayhem was erupting throughout the helicarrier when they got inside. Clint sent a team to Loki’s location and he headed for the bridge. He had memorized the schematics the SHIELD agent had given him.

The roar of the Hulk echoed through the helicarrior as Clint made his way. He found the opening and pulled the explosive arrow from his quiver. As soon as the blast and fire rocked the bridge, Clint had a second specialized one aimed at a computer hub. It hit its mark and the second engine began shutting down causing the entire craft to shift.

Shots were fired in his direction and Clint escaped the bridge to a catwalk where he would make his way to meet the waiting quinjet.  He swung around and struck out at the redhead behind him and she was meeting him move for move. He fired an arrow at her and she evaded him with ease, yet still managed to hit him from behind.

As they fought back and forth, Clint still had enough of sense of self to recognize she was not trying to kill him despite his best efforts to do otherwise. Even his knife-wielding expertise had failed through her skill. She kicked out at him and his head barely missed the railing. Out of his periphery, he saw two armed SHIELD agents running towards them. One raised a gun and fired at Clint and he was able to dodge just in time.

The redhead yelled, “No!”

It was enough of a distraction for Clint to escape and disappear. He made it to the quinjet where Loki awaited just as it was lifting off the helicarrier. Clint said nothing when he saw the blood on the spear.

~*~

Natasha hurried away and found Nick Fury coming out of the door where Loki had been kept. He was wiping blood from his hands with a towel.

“Report.”

“Barton made it to the quinjet with Loki.”

“You think it’s still a good idea?”

“If what Thor’s said about Barton is true, then it needs to play out. We stop Loki, break his hold on Barton and there won’t be any putting that relationship back together.” She watched Nick continue cleaning his hands. “You weren’t lying when you said Coulson’s down.”

“Nope. I just didn’t add ‘not out’.”

“He’s not dead?” Natasha couldn’t hide her relief.

“He’s to remain dead for the time being. I need the Avengers to stop them and this army that’s coming if that portal is opened. Understood?”

“Yes, sir. They won’t hold back.”

“Which is why you’re the only one that knows about Coulson. Loki’s a megalomaniacal asshole. Barton’s a soldier. With that spear controlling him, he’s a fucking toy soldier. Aside from keeping Loki from taking over the world, I want you to bring Barton in. Take him out as a last resort.”

“Yes, sir. How is Coulson?”

“Shoulder wound. He’ll heal.”

Fury started towards the bridge and changed his mind. He turned around.

“Where are you going, sir?”

“Likely to my death. I need Coulson’s vintage Captain America cards.”

~*~

Clint stood next to Loki on the balcony of Stark Tower as they watched for the portal to be opened. Seeing Iron Man land on the platform not far, they moved inside as Tony Stark emerged from the metal suit while he walked.

Once inside, Clint ignored the friendly war of words and threats as he kept his eyes on the sky. He turned abruptly at hearing the fall of a body. Loki had thrown Tony to the floor. The demigod grabbed him by the neck.

“You will all fall before me,” Loki spat.

Loki threw Tony out the window and Clint stepped close to watch the billionaire fall to his death. A crash behind them got their attention and as they turned, an iron cased suit spun past them with Clint barely ducking in time.

A moment later, Iron Man rose in the air hovering just in front of them.

“And there’s one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil.”

Clint was already readying an arrow and a repulsive blast exploded sending both him and Loki to their backs by several feet. After Iron Man flew away, they got to their feet in time to see Chitauri pouring in from the portal streaking across the sky.

Loki and Clint walked to the landing platform to watch the invading aliens begin laying waste to the city below. Thor dropped down from the sky and settled on the balcony. He turned to Clint.

“See that the portal remains open.”

Clint didn’t hesitate to leap from the building onto a passing Chitauri. Just as he was headed in Selvig’s direction, the sight of a quinjet came into view. There was no missing the red hair in the cockpit.

He directed the Chitauri to its direction and a blast disabled the ship causing it to rock back and forth. The quinjet turned on him long enough to fire hitting the Chitauri instantly killing it. Clint scrambled for the controls and worked to maintain power long enough to glide to the waiting street below. Just as it stopped, the quinjet crashed into the concrete not far.

Clint was on his feet as the ramp opened. Black Widow, he remembered. Captain America stepped out behind her and both stilled at seeing him.

“Go!” Natasha ordered Steve. “I got this.”

After Steve ran towards the Chitauri fight, Natasha faced Clint.

“You don’t have to do this.”

Instead, Clint had the bow Loki had gifted him ready with an arrow. Before he got it off, Natasha threw a metallic disk which stuck to the weapon. The electricity shot through it and Clint released it when the shock hit him leaving the weapon inert and useless.

He summoned Ichaival and before he could ready an arrow, Natasha was on him not giving him a shot. She easily dodged his swings and kicks and retaliated with punches and moves that bloodied his face. She got him on the ground to his back and he swung a leg up and dislodged her then rolled to his feet.

A passing Chitauri fired and missed Natasha. Instead, it hit a car which exploded throwing them back away from each other. By the time the smoke cleared, the archer was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Clint barreled down the street mindless of the chaos and destruction erupting around him. He skidded to a halt when he saw the crashed bus loaded with people. A boy’s frightened face peered at him through the window.

Unsure of the reasons, Clint walked over and forced open the doors. He helped the boy out and as people poured from the bus, he turned to see Captain America staring at him with a quizzical look on his face.

Without thinking, Clint had Ichaival in hand and released an arrow that broke apart in three. Steve had his shield up and the arrows broke apart on impact. He slung it at the archer who ducked avoiding the weapon.

Clint sent more arrows at Captain America, but the shield was already in his hand deflecting the onslaught. More Chitauri were surrounding them and Clint stepped back knowing that he was unlikely to drop the super soldier.

He motioned for a Chitauri and Clint leapt onto the speeder. As they climbed into the air, Clint heard the familiar sound of Iron Man coming up behind them. He turned Ichaival on him and was satisfied at seeing one arrow lodge in between the plates and his flying ability was temporarily halted.

The battle raged on and Clint rode on the speeder with the Chitauri guiding the way. He caught sight of the building not far from Stark Tower where Selvig had set up the device. Hearing Hulk’s roar in the background, Clint knew that was the one creature to undo all of Loki’s plans.

He had the Chitauri veer in that direction and more Chitauri joined them following the piercing roars. They found the green creature on a rooftop and with one motion, all fired at the Hulk who held his arm over his head to deflect the blasts.

When it was over, Clint headed back to Selvig’s location and by the time he arrived, the Black Widow was already using the spear to close the portal. The Chitauri collapsed and Clint grabbed for the controls and when he attempted to land, the speeder dropped from him and he had just enough thrust to hit the balcony of Stark Tower groaning from the hard impact.

He was conscious enough to drag himself inside and saw Loki’s body embedded deep into a crater with cuts on his face in deep pain. Clint was almost to him, when he was grabbed and thrown across the room. A loud growl got his attention and through blood-filled eyes, he saw the Hulk who he had thought dead. The blueness of the world began to recede and his vision cleared long enough to see Thor binding Loki’s wrists with Asgardian shackles.

Clint summoned Ichaival and had it in his hand when Mjolnir slammed into it. To his shock, the weapon split into what seemed to be a thousand pieces and disappeared from his grasp.

“No!”

Mjolnir flew back into Thor’s hand. The Thunder God marched to Clint.

“Ichaival is no longer yours, Clint. It now resides in the vaults of Odin far from your reach.”

~*~

Clint had been locked in the cell for more than a day. It was Black Widow and Steve Rogers who had turned him over to SHIELD agents. No one said a word during the entire time leading to his confinement.

He ate the food that was put in front of him, but kept silent. No one spoke to him which was just as well. Clint didn’t want to talk to them either.

The best he could hope for was imprisonment in the Asgard dungeons with Loki. What was likely to happen was his execution. Loki’s only saving grace would be Frigga, his mother.

Thor would be taking them back to face justice.

The cell finally opened and Clint was cuffed by the SHIELD agents. He was led to another room and as his handcuffs was locked onto the table, his eyes went to the mirror in front of him.

~*~

Tony couldn’t believe his ears. He and the Avengers including Nick Fury and Phil, wearing a sling for his wounded shoulder, stood in a room where they could observe the prisoner, Clint Barton.

“You want him working for the good guys?” Tony asked. “This is the asshole who tried to kill each and every one of us.”

“Clint Barton has never raised arms against me,” Thor stated.

“Nor me,” Phil answered shrugging his one good shoulder.

“It’s still not a good reason to start a bromance,” Tony pointedly said. “Barton and Loki go way back and I don’t think it’s a stretch they’re not looking to break up after a fifteen year history.”

“Loki’s influence over Clint must end,” Thor told him. “He is a good man who was put under the power of the tesseract.”

“Of which we don’t know if that was willingly or not.” Tony wasn’t ready to buy what Thor was selling.

“We should give him a shot,” Steve volunteered. “I saw him saving people with my own eyes.”

“I’ve been where he is,” Natasha told the room. “He needs a chance to redeem himself.”

Bruce removed his glasses and said, “I can’t offer much either way.”

“Needless to say,” Fury said walking towards the glass peering at Clint. “He’s got some intel and I want it.”

Phil sighed. “This won’t be easy for you, Thor, but don’t hold back when you get in there. Barton needs to know exactly what Loki’s done.”

Thor nodded and left.

~*~

Clint couldn’t hide his surprise when Thor was let into the room.

“Thor, where’s Loki? Is he okay?”

“Loki is confined and his magic suppressed.” Thor sat across the table from Clint. “There is much you do not know, Clint. It will pain you to hear, but trust in my words.”

“Odin’s going to have me executed.”

“Do you recall my banishment?” Clint didn’t answer and Thor continued. “Loki came to me here on Midgard. Told of a truce with the Jotnar conditional upon my exile. He said Father was dead and Mother would not allow my return.”

Clint jerked at his chains. “You’re lying! Loki wouldn’t!”

Thor paid no attention to the outburst. “It was Loki who brought the Frost Giants to Asgard for the Cask and then again to lure Laufey to Father while in the Odinsleep.”

Blinking furiously, Clint remembered questioning Loki on his motives for opening the cave. The deep cavern had a Bifrost-like appearance. The plot fell together as Thor spoke.

“Loki used the Bifrost in an attempt to destroy Jotunheim, the land of his birth.”

“What?”

“The man I know as my brother, and still love as one, was not born of Asgard. Father found him as an infant in the Jotenheim temple. He was left to die by his father, Laufey. This truth drove Loki to murder Laufey in Odin’s chambers in vengeance. The attempted destruction of Jotunheim was an act designed to gain Father’s approval. Loki let himself fall into the abyss. We all thought you and Loki dead until you appeared on Earth.”

“Thor, let me talk to Loki. I can make him understand. Please!”

Thor shook his head. “You will never speak or see Loki again, Clint.”

“At least give me that before I’m executed! You owe me that much!”

“I do, Clint. You have been a brother to me. What I say now is an act of love for you from me, Father and Mother. We all agreed this would help you, even though you will deem it otherwise.”

Clint stilled. What was going to happen to him?

Thor stood.

“From this day forward, by command of the All-Father, you are banished from Asgard never to set foot upon her for the balance of your life. You will remain on Earth. Loki is to be returned to Asgard to face justice.”

Clint yanked at the cuffs until his wrists bled. “No! Thor, please! You know how much I hate this planet! Don’t leave me here!”


	8. Chapter 8

The group watched silently through the window as Clint begged Thor to take him to Asgard. When it was over, Nick turned.

“Do you seriously want to recruit someone to SHIELD which defends the very planet he claims to despise?” Tony posed to Nick. 

“Are you going to interrogate him now?” Steve asked.

“No,” Phil answered. He felt for Clint in more ways than he could say. Phil was convinced more than ever something could be salvaged from the broken man sitting in the interrogation room. “In the state he’s in now, if he responded at all, it’ll be nothing but animosity and pain. Barton is in no shape for it.”

“What are you going to do?” Bruce asked.

“Place him in secure quarters for a week. It’ll give him time to think and get some rest. Selvig reported they didn’t get much under the influence of the spear.”

“Well, he’s your problem now,” Tony stated. “If you think you can make him a happy law-abiding SHIELD agent, more power to you. I’m headed back to Stark Tower. Vanity Fair is doing a spread with me posing in the buff on the Loki-sized crater in my living room.”

When Tony was gone, Natasha stepped closer to Phil who continued to watch Clint on the other side.

“Phil, all you have to do is ask. I know what Barton’s going through.”

“Once he gets his head clear, you’ll be needed, Natasha.”

Phil turned and was ready to face Clint Barton for the first time.

~*~

Clint’s eyes remained downward when the door opened some minutes later.

“Mr. Barton.”

His gaze settled on a suited SHIELD agent. This was a more bureaucratic bland kind of man despite the sling holding his left arm in place.

Phil noticed Clint’s eyes on his shoulder.

“A gift from Loki. I’ll live. It’s nothing that a few months of physical therapy won’t cure.”

Two more agents entered the room and one unlocked Clint’s handcuffs from the table. He was helped to his feet.

“I’ve been gone a long time, but I know enough that I’m supposed to get a lawyer.”

“Partnering up with an alien to take over the world is out of law enforcement’s jurisdiction,” Phil informed him. “We’re keeping you.”

Clint didn’t know what to make of that last remark and he was guided from the room with the suited agent taking the lead.

“My name is Agent Phil Coulson, by the way. You can call me Agent Coulson or just Coulson.”

“Asshole works better for me,” Clint muttered. The look he got was a mild smile from the agent.

The trek continued onto an elevator which took them to another lower level. Clint was led down the corridor and Phil stopped halfway. He used a coded keycard and swiped it through the panel. The door unlocked and Phil opened it. He stepped aside as the guards took Clint inside.

After the cuffs were removed, Phil pointed to the bathroom. “There’s a shower, toilet and sink. You’ve got a cot and a small desk.”

He caught Clint’s glance up to the ceiling.

“This is a secure area for prisoners requiring special handling.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“It means that it’s unlikely even someone as powerful as Loki could escape. If you did manage it, you currently have an embedded tracker thanks to your last meal. You won’t get far.”

“You tagged me?” Clint was incredulous.

“I’m having a change of clothes delivered along with a meal. Since you’ve been gone I thought you’d like to catch up. A few magazine and newspapers should get you fairly up to date on pop culture.”

“So this is it.” Clint put his hands on his hips. “This is where I’m spending the rest of my goddamn life.”

“That’s entirely up to you, Mr. Barton. We’ll see how you’re doing in about a week.”

Clint stood in the middle of the room as the door closed and locked. He nearly kicked at the chair in frustration then sunk on the bunk. He screwed his eyes shut willing the tears to remain in place. He refused to cry.

~*~

From time to time, as Phil worked at his desk, he would pull up the camera feed on his laptop of Clint in his room. As promised, a few newspapers and magazines were delivered. The first few days Clint spent much of his time exercising and reading through the material.

By the fourth day, Clint had grown bored with the limited workout. After leafing through the news and magazine articles a number of times, he tossed them aside. Almost every time checked on him now, Clint was sitting on his bunk doing nothing.

Phil had been careful. He wanted Clint thinking, but he didn’t want to push it to the point of deprivation. If Clint could reflect on his time with Loki, Phil hoped he would see at how misguided he had been.

No one blamed Clint for his actions on Earth. He had been subjected to the effects of the spear. Phil couldn’t begin to guess how Clint was dealing with it. The archer was nearing the point of needing to talk. Phil just had to wait until his gut told him the time was right. He wasn’t expecting Clint to pour it all out in one sitting. It would take a while and he was well known for his patience.

On the sixth day, Phil had Clint brought to his office. After the handcuffs were removed, Clint didn’t move.

“Have a seat, Mr. Barton,” Phil offered. “Or may I call you Clint?”

“Whatever,” was the muttered reply.

Clint glanced around and instead of one of the chairs in front of Phil’s desk, he chose the sofa. 

Phil picked up his file and turned a chair to face Clint before sitting.

“We’ve had considerable time to pull your background together. It’s been difficult to track prior to your relocation to Asgard. Your brother is unknown at this point, but he does have a lengthy criminal record. Several interviews were conducted with your past associations.” Phil opened the file and held a photo out to Clint.

When Clint saw the image, he straightened. He hadn’t seen that face in so long, he had almost forgotten about her.

“Elizabeth Greene also known as Lily, the Lion Tamer. She spoke very highly of you.” Phil studied Clint who gazed at the picture. “She stated you would help care for the lions and even named a newborn cub. You were one of the few brave enough to go near them which impressed her since you were a child at the time. Ten years old, to be exact.”

Clint had forgotten about Lily. How could he forget Lily? She was the one who had made a point of getting him a small gift every Christmas. Her apple dumplings were his favorite food.

“She wasn’t the only one. Three more interviews were just as positive.”

Clint tossed the photo down to the table. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He bit out. “You think this shit will fucking endear me to you?”

“I’m telling you this, Clint, because she hoped to see you again. You meant something to her and others as well. After the circus closed, she moved to Cheyenne, Wyoming. The animals were moved to a refuge nearby where she could be close and see to their care.”

“Are you letting me see her?”

“That’s up to you. How we proceed is entirely in your hands.”

“Spit it out, Coulson. What do you want from me?”

“We want to know about your years on Asgard and your impressions. It’s a considerable length of time so I don’t expect to get everything in one session. We also want to know what happened just prior to your arrival on Earth with Loki.”

Clint remembered enough of it he would never speak of it to anyone.

“What do I get out of it? A walk out of this place?”

“Clint, it’s our belief, mine especially, that without Loki’s influence and with your amazing skillset, you can put it towards good use here on Earth. We want to put you on that road. You’d be saving lives and possibly even the world.”

“Not like this fucking planet has done me any good. Besides, what happens if I tell you all to go fuck yourselves?”

“You would be sent to the Fridge, a very inhospitable place for criminal elements the rest of the world can’t control, likely for most of your life. You should see this as an opportunity rather than an alternative, Clint.”

Clint pushed up from the couch and went to stand near the window. He wished he could smell the fresh air and feel the sun on his face.

“Work for you or prison? Not much of a choice.”

“The opportunity is a chance at making a difference, a real one. You can never go back to Asgard, but life here isn’t so terrible. You can make a good one for yourself if you give us a chance to show you.”

Coulson made it sound so easy. Clint had one question.

“If I do this, will I get a bow? Hell, I want a new bow. That redhead trashed the other one.”

Phil smiled just a bit remembering Natasha’s report. He wondered how well they would work together despite the bad start.

“I’ll see to it, but you’ve have to earn it before you’ll be allowed on the range.”

“Helluva recruitment speech, Coulson. Fine, I’ll do it.”

Relieved, Phil stood and set the file on his desk. “Come on. I want to show you something.”

As Clint followed Phil out of the office, he expected the SHIELD agents to escort him, but they were nowhere to be seen. They went to an elevator and went to the top floor. After a flight of stairs, Phil held open the door and Clint was out on the roof.

The wind blew through his hair and the sun warmed his skin. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Phil was taken aback by the simple pleasure on Clint’s face. He turned away and went to the small cooler near the door.

“When I work late, sometimes I’ll come here to relax. The skyline is amazing at night.” Phil took two cans out of the ice. He went to Clint and held one out for him.

Clint couldn’t hide the smirk. “Root beer, Coulson? Seriously?”

“What can I say?” Phil smiled back. “I’m a kid at heart.”

Phil went to lean on the parapet and Clint walked over to join him.

“So, I know it’s been a while since you’ve been around,” Phil began. “What’s the last movie you saw?”

Clint took a drink and thought for a moment. “Um, I think it was Star Wars.”

“The first one?”

“There’s more than one?”

Phil laughed. “Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

~*~

The following day began with Clint taking a series of written tests. Since there were no records of a proper education, Phil wanted to see what more Clint would need. He couldn’t have been more surprised when the exams were completed in half the normal time and his scores well above average. It seemed that Asgard had seen to Clint’s education.

Next was the gym. Phil was still recovering from his wound so taking Clint out on the mats himself was out of the question due to his injury. Besides, he needed to observe in order to gage Clint’s strengths and weaknesses. Natasha was an obvious bad choice at this point since Phil couldn’t be sure the archer wouldn’t go out of his way to hurt her which she would return tenfold.

Instead, Phil put Clint with a group of recruits and reminded him to go easy. He wanted to see how Clint reacted in a group closer to his peers despite his advanced skills. Once Phil left the gym, he went to the security station.

“Turn on the feed to the gym.”

“Yes, sir.”

Phil studied Clint intently. The archer sized up each person in the room, checked all the exits, looked specifically into the camera stationed in the corner and then turned his attention to the instructors.

It began well enough. Clint haphazardly fought and without putting much effort had two recruits on their backs in seconds. One of the instructors approached, said something to Clint who furrowed his eyebrows. In less than a minute, two SHIELD instructors were on the mat.

Phil hurried back in the room just as the third was about to make a go at Clint.

“Stop! What happened?”

One of the instructors got to his feet. “Get him out, Coulson! I want him gone right now or I go to Fury!”

Phil had badly misjudged. It was likely Clint killed agents they knew. The animosity wouldn’t die for some time.

“Barton, with me.”

He could feel Clint’s presence behind him as they headed down the corridor. He tapped his ear piece.

“Romanov, my office now.”

Clint tensed. He wondered if he’d ever lay eyes on the Black Widow again.

By the time they reached Phil’s office, Natasha was waiting inside. She raised an eyebrow at Clint as if in challenge.

“I had hoped to put this off until you two got to know each other better. It seems it will happen sooner than planned.” Phil sat behind his desk. “Natasha, Barton is too advanced for anyone at SHIELD with the exception of you. I need his skills tested for weaknesses and strengths.”

“Are you kidding, Coulson?” Clint exclaimed. He looked at Natasha and raised his hand. “No offense,” then turned his surprised gaze to Phil. “She’s a woman and I don’t want to hurt her.”

It took everything had for Phil to keep his business face. Looking at Natasha, she didn’t move and didn’t say a word. She wasn’t about to let it show at how ridiculous Clint was being.

“I think you’ll find yourself challenged. The class broke up and the gym is clear for the rest of the day. Agent Romanov will meet you there.”

Exasperated, Clint said, “Fine.” He glared at Natasha. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Natasha bit back a reply and after Clint was gone, she looked at Phil.

“Try not to completely humiliate him.”

Then Natasha grinned as if Prada was having a fifty percent off sale.

“You make me love my job too much sometimes.”

After she left, Phil leaned back with a heavy sigh. If Clint survived Natasha’s sparring sessions he would have to rethink his future with SHIELD.  


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later, a sweaty and sore Clint Barton was thrown to his back for the millionth time. He sat up with his hands raised in surrender as Natasha looked down on him.

“All right! Enough! I give up!”

Natasha gave a dramatic sigh. “Well, I am a woman.”

“And I’m a male chauvinist. I get it.”

She smirked and walked to the far bench. Clint scooted against the wall and looked up at Natasha who held out a bottle of water and a towel. He took them and quenched his thirst as she sat next to him on the floor.

“I knew you were holding back, but damn, you sure as hell didn’t just now.”

“I was still holding back while I kicked your ass.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Clint used the towel on his face. “So, tell me. Why didn’t you kill me? You could have at any time when we fought before.”

“True,” Natasha quirked. “First off, Fury wanted you brought in. If I couldn’t, then I was to kill you.”

“There’s another reason?”

Natasha took a slow drink from the bottle thinking ahead to her next words.

“I’ve been where you are or have been. Both really.”

“How do you know where I’ve been?”

“A long time ago when I was a girl, I was taken to a place where my mind was bleached like a dirty towel made stark white with nothing left of myself. I was trained to use every part of myself to spy, to murder without conscience. When I broke away, I was lost and alone. I had nothing but the skillset branded into my brain and I used it in the worst possible ways. Put red in my ledger.” She turned her head towards Clint. “You read my file when you hacked SHIELD.”

“Yeah,” Clint answered in a low voice. He remembered Loki’s ghost of a smile when Clint read Natasha’s exploits to him. Guilt was creeping around him like a darkened room with a dying fire. “SHIELD wanted you.”

“SHIELD wanted me dead. Coulson headed the team to do the job. He made another call and brought me in.” Natasha used the towel she had given Clint to wipe the perspiration from her forehead. “We both have been made and unmade. Now, it’s up to you in how you rebuild from that.”

She understood, more than Clint did at this point. He still felt lost, but her insight and experience didn’t make him feel quite so alone.

Natasha got to her feet. “Ready for another round?”

“Yeah.” Clint stood and walked onto the mat. “Show me how you did that last move.”

~*~

Less than a week into the sparring sessions, Steve Rogers was added. Phil sometimes watched firsthand from a bench and other times he observed from the security station outside the gym. Clint was not only bonding with the two, especially Natasha, he was improving upon his already advanced training from Asgard.

Phil had broached the subject briefly with Nick, but the adamant shake of the director’s head kept him from arguing further. There were still many doubts about Clint’s loyalties and it was too soon to take such a huge step at this point. He wasn’t about to have everything undone by moving too soon.

Less than two weeks after Clint’s sparring sessions with Natasha began, Thor unexpectedly showed up at Phil’s door. After a brief conversation, Phil took Thor to the gym where Natasha, Steve and Clint were.

“Barton,” Phil said.

Clint looked in utter surprise at seeing Thor. He hurried over.

“Thor! Is Odin letting me come back?”

Thor put a gentle hand on Clint’s shoulder. “Come, Clint. I have news.”

Phil walked over to Steve and Natasha and sighed. He watched Thor pulling Clint aside and began speaking low so no one would hear.

“He still wants to go back,” Phil told them.

“We haven’t given him much reason to call Earth home so far,” Steve replied.

“I doubt that will change after Thor tells him everything.”

“Phil, what happened?”

Phil saw Thor hand Clint a leather book who took it with care in his hands as if he held a sacred treasure. Suddenly, Clint swung around and stalked away.

“Clint!” Natasha called out.

She went after him and when Natasha turned the corner, Clint was nowhere to be seen. She turned around. “He’s gone.”

Phil did an about face and headed in the opposite direction.

“Do we need to alert security?” Steve asked.

“No, I know where he went.”

~*~

Clutching the book, Clint crawled through the vents to his secret spot. Coulson had warned him to take care once learning he had taken to them in order to learn about the building where he was forced to live.

Near the boiler room where the vents met at provided a large space where Clint could stretch out and relax. He had dragged a pillow and blanket to the place several days prior. During the day, it was much hotter. Nights were far more comfortable.

Clint sat and stared at the book. He pressed it against his forehead and closed his eyes. Right now, this very moment, he felt very much like that kid who had been taken to Frigga’s library years ago. Her soft touch, gentle smile and tender words came back to him as she comforted him when he spoke of his own mother to her.

At the noise coming towards him, Clint raised his head and was shocked to see Coulson crawling through the vent in his direction.

“Coulson? What the hell?”

“I knew where to find you.” Phil got to Clint and awkwardly shifted until he sat next Clint. “Thor told me what happened.”

Clint looked at the book, ran his hand over the rune etchings.

“Was the book a gift from Loki?” Phil had to tread carefully. He wanted Clint’s trust more than anything.

“No.” Clint shut his eyes for a moment, then opened them. “Frigga. I could barely read when I got to Asgard. She taught me nearly every day and even when it was over, I kept going back. She gave me this book. It’s one of my favorites.”

Clint finally broke down and Phil pulled him close until his head rested on his shoulder. There was no stopping the deep sobs wracking through him. Clint cried for Frigga, Loki, the deaths by his hand and for himself. Everything he had ever cared about was gone and all that remained was the destruction of more lives than he could count left in his wake. Clint wept openly and held nothing back as the misery he had been holding back escaped him.

When there was nothing left, Clint raised his head and wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry, Coulson. Shit, I’m just so fuckin’ sorry.”

“It’s all right.” Phil kept his arm around him, grateful that he was allowed to be here for Clint when he needed someone so desperately. “I think it was a long time coming. Also, I’m sorry. Losing them both so horrifically is unimaginable.”

“Well,” Clint said averting his eyes. “Loki’s not dead.”

“How could you possibly know that? Thor said Loki died in his arms.”

“I know how Loki fights. He’s not called the Trickster without good reason. He uses deflection and magic. Makes the enemy think he’s fighting the real Loki, but they’re not. I can’t count the times I’ve seen him do it.”

“So where is?”

“I don’t know. If Loki was fighting like Thor said, he’s not dead. Thor won’t believe it. Probably better if you don’t say anything.”

“You must have cared deeply for Frigga and her you.”

“She was as close to me as my own mother was before she died,” Clint explained. “Frigga was the first person on Asgard to show real kindness towards me. It was that day in her library when she began teaching me to read like my mother did. It’s like losing my mother all over again, only worse because she was a big part of my life on Asgard.”

“What would she tell you to do now?”

“Keep learning. Keep living.”

“She must’ve been an amazing person.”

Clint smiled a little even with the tears on his face. “She was.”

That was when Clint noticed the tear stains on Phil’s jacket. “Shit, Coulson. I messed up your jacket.”

“Trust me when I say it’s worth it.” Phil opened the book. “What’s it about? I’ve never read anything from Asgard.”

“It’s called ‘Heroics of Vanaheim’. It’s filled with stories that’ll blow your mind.”

“Want to read one to me?”

“Yeah.” Clint opened the book to a favorite of his and began reading aloud.

~*~

In another month, Phil had recovered fully from his injury. It wouldn’t be long before he would be sent out to oversee missions, but his main priority was seeing to Clint’s rehabilitation and acclimation.

Clint still felt Frigga’s loss profoundly and his suspicions regarding Loki were brought to Fury’s attention. The director didn’t take it seriously since he had cultivated allies on Asgard due to Thor’s return and a fully operational Bifrost. There was nothing to indicate Loki still lived, but Phil wouldn’t dismiss Clint’s claims outright.

Since Clint was opening up about his years on Asgard and working diligently with Natasha and Steve, it was time to get him out among the Earth population. Keeping him sequestered any longer would cause more harm and Natasha agreed.

Phil hoped enough time had passed that Clint could begin to walk about more freely than the limited areas he was allowed with fewer personnel. While he knew that some agents would be resentful of his presence, they would just have to accustom themselves.

They started small with a few walks through the courtyard where agents met for lunch or with other colleagues. There were some stares, but after a few minutes most turned their attention away.

It was during a first trip to the canteen during its busiest time when Phil knew they had to make a move. After quizzing Clint on SHIELD protocols, they broke for lunch and made their way to the canteen.

When the three took their first steps inside, the crowd came to a near stop and stared at Clint. You could almost hear a pin drop from the silence. It was the largest encounter Clint had had to date.

Clint was about to turn around and leave when Phil grabbed his arm.

“You will not walk away, Barton. Let’s go.”

As they got their food, agents walked away in the other direction. Phil led Clint and Natasha to a table and when they sat, SHIELD agents got up and moved away.

“I shouldn’t be here,” Clint bit out.

“If they don’t understand, it’s their problem. Not ours,” Phil told him.

“You had to do it sooner or later,” Natasha said. “There was no avoiding it.”

The movement of agents around them began, but the voices remained low. There was no doubt who was the subject of conversations.

After the meal was finished, Phil sent Clint to see Sitwell for a debriefing about Vanaheim. He needed to see Fury and then his next trip was to Stark Tower. He was getting Clint away from SHIELD.


	10. Chapter 10

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose as soon as Tony Stark opened his mouth. He stood near the island in the communal kitchen while Natasha, Steve and Bruce sat at the table.

“Let me get this straight. You want your little rehab project to be an Avenger? The same guy whose mission in life was to hand over our rock to a maniacal asshole and a hoard of aliens with considerable dental issues.”

“Stark, you do realize Barton was under the influence of the spear at the time,” Phil reminded him.

“I’ll give you that,” Tony acknowledged. “The fact remains bird brain made it clear to all of us that hearth and home is light years away.”

“SHIELD isn’t a good fit for him. If Barton had been with SHIELD before the invasion, there wouldn’t be the level of animosity that exists now.”

“As if he was an Avenger before,” Tony remarked.

“There wasn’t much of a team either,” Bruce pointed out. “We were all operating on a dysfunctional level when Loki arrived.”

“We got it together,” Tony said. He gave Phil a quick glare. “Pulling the clichéd fake death scenario was a nice little catalyst.”

“Back to the subject at hand,” Steve said. “As much as I hate to agree, Tony has a point. Can we expect Barton to put his life on the line for the last place he wants to be?”

“He’s still getting acclimated,” Natasha told him. “It can’t happen at SHIELD.”

“Then take him to the zoo or the Hard Rock Café.” Tony couldn’t hide how much he hated the idea.

“A long term solution is what’s needed. Barton is unique and he needs to be around those who have had similar issues.” Phil took a look at each and every one of them. “I shouldn’t have to lay out examples.”

“We all agreed to vote on important decisions affecting the team,” Steve said. “Thor is in New Mexico and even though we all know how he’d likely vote, he’ll have to miss out on this one.”

“Excellent,” Tony agreed. “My vote is no and it counts as two.”

“What the hell, Tony!” Bruce scoffed.

“Really, Stark.” Natasha raised her eyebrow.

“I own the building and Jarvis is part and parcel of our little club.” Tony held up two fingers.

“I say yes,” Natasha said giving a hard look at Tony.

Everyone looked at Bruce who held up his hands. “I’m abstaining from this one, guys.”

“Steve,” Phil said.

“Yes. I think Barton has a lot of potential. We need a sniper.”

“It’s a tie,” Tony gladly stated. “The motion fails.”

“Not so fast, Tony.” Natasha got to her feet. “One other vote hasn’t been counted.”

When Natasha gave Phil a knowing look, he was startled. “Me?”

“Fury called you an unofficial Avenger, Phil. You get to vote.”

“When was that meeting? And why wasn’t I there?” Tony demanded with a mock look of hurt.

“She’s right,” Steve agreed. “None of us would be here if it wasn’t for Coulson.”

Phil wasn’t going to let the opportunity to get Clint on the team pass. “Yes.”

“Motion carries,” Natasha said with a triumphant gleam.

“Fine,” Tony conceded. “I’m a team player.”

He went to Phil, folded his arms.

“This is the band the team wants, I’ll go along, but on one condition.”

“What’s that, Stark?” Phil asked. This couldn’t be good.

“You come on board as team handler.”

“There is already a handler assigned,” Phil stated. “Agent Foxworth is a competent senior agent.”

“I can’t work with a man who thinks Jar Jar Binks was an underutilized character in the Star Wars universe.”

Phil glanced over the rest of the team. Not one of them was arguing with Tony.

“Coulson, it would probably help Clint if you were here,” Natasha told him.

“No one understands us better,” Bruce helpfully added.

“I’ll take care of it,” Phil relented. He was having doubts if this was even a good idea. His objectivity was clouded enough as it was where Clint was concerned. “Stark, Barton gets the loft.”

“Oh, no way. That’s my zen room.”

“It’s a fully functional apartment sitting empty with the exception of the furniture.” Phil wasn’t going to be deterred. “Give him the loft and I’ll take the one across the hall. Take it or leave it.”

“Jesus, Phil,” Tony grinned. “Who knew you were such a tough negotiator?”

“The Sisters of St. Regis. It’s why SHIELD is in possession of Nostradamus’s final quatrain just before his death.”

“Final?” Bruce asked.

“It was under his hand when his body was found,” Phil informed them. “It’s classified for obvious reasons.”

Phil started for the door. “Barton and I will relocate to Stark Tower by the end of the week.”

~*~

In the weeks since Clint’s confinement at SHIELD, he was growing comfortable. He sparred and worked out regularly with Natasha and Steve. He continued his debriefings with Phil and Jasper Sitwell. Thor had even brought him his bow from Asgard much to his delight. Clint was allowed range access and he felt almost normal with the bow in his hands.

This time however, Clint, was more anxious than ever. He was moving to Stark Tower and was resistant to the idea when Phil informed him. Both Natasha and Phil explained the reasoning and it was important that he had to adjust to life on Earth. Living at Stark Tower was a start and they both wanted him to be a fully functional team member.

The first order of business was getting Clint a wardrobe. He didn’t have much in the way of clothes and really liked the black cargos and matching shirt. Natasha just rolled her eyes and Phil gave him that bland smile which sometimes drove him crazy in a maddening happy way he couldn’t understand.

The department store seemed to have everything anyone could possibly want. Clint had literally no experience with shopping. He caught a few looks aimed in his direction when he knocked over a display of shoes.

As Phil was helping him put the shoes back, Clint said, “Does anyone around here know who I am or what I did?”

“It’s possible, but not in the way you think.” Phil took out his cell phone and scrolled. “SHIELD suppressed much of the ground footage. This one made it to the New York Times.”

Clint looked at it and he couldn’t believe his eyes. The photo of him helping a boy out the bus that day with the headline “Hero’s Identity Remains Unknown” glared back at him.  

He handed the cell phone back. “How can anyone not know?”

“It wasn’t too difficult. In the aftermath of the chaos, most people focused on Iron Man, Hulk, and Thor. Captain America was already widely recognized. In time, you’ll be one of them. Hawkeye.”

“I don’t know about that,” Clint said. “No matter how it came about, I’m still responsible for what happened here.”

“Only in degrees and even a small one at that. Give yourself some credit, Clint. From your debriefings and the reports from the rest of the Avengers, you didn’t attack even one civilian.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“It should, but it’ll take time.” Phil pocketed the phone. “Come on. Natasha wants you to try on a suit.”

“Awe, no,” Clint groaned.

Phil had to admit that Natasha had a great eye. A charcoal grey suit brought out Clint’s eyes and showed off his body in more ways than he’d ever admit. The archer was consuming much of his thoughts these days and it wasn’t likely to get any better living across the hall from him.

As the clerk was totaling up the purchases, Clint leaned close. “How is all the stuff getting paid for? I don’t have any money.”

“Consider it a part of your rehabilitation. It’s SHIELD’s dime.”

Clint went to the folded t-shirts, found his size and grabbed three of the same color. He smirked at Phil when he plopped them on top of the rest of the clothing.

“Purple?” Phil asked.

“It’s my color. Brings out my eyes.”

Phil snapped his mouth shut and handed over the SHIELD American Express card.

In the cab ride back to SHIELD, Phil realized something.

“Clint, you’re going to be getting a paycheck. Do you know how to manage money?”

“Sure.” Clint loved his new sunglasses. “Always kept as much in my back pocket for as long as possible whenever I had it.”

Seeing Phil rubbing his eyes, Natasha patted his knee. “Don’t worry, Phil. Jarvis and I will teach him.”

“Who’s Jarvis?” Clint asked.

“More of a what,” Natasha said. “I’ll explain when we get back.”

~*~

Most of Clint’s things were sent to Stark Tower the day before. He only had the one backpack and his bow which was packed in a case, courtesy of Phil. Clint couldn’t hide his nervousness as he stepped onto the elevator with Phil.

“Welcome to Stark Tower, Mr. Barton.”

Clint looked up. “Jarvis, right?”

“Yes, sir. Agent Coulson, your belongings have been delivered per your specific instructions.”

“What’s he talking about?” Clint asked Phil.

“Later.” Phil wasn’t about to delve into the subject of his cellophane protected Captain America comic books. He didn’t want to explain not wanting to leave them behind in the apartment he was keeping despite the move.  

A neon light scanned Clint from the top of his head to his shoes.

“What the hell?” Clint said.

“Jarvis,” Phil said wanting an explanation.

“Mr. Stark requested an itemized list of all possessions of Clint Barton. He also requests Mr. Barton report to Dr. Banner for a thorough physical examination.”

“Barton had a physical a week ago,” Phil informed the AI.

“Mr. Stark called it grossly inadequate and he would not risk the health of the Avengers with what he called the Asgardian chicken pox.”

“Is he for real?” Clint clenched the strap of his backpack.

“I’ll take care of it,” Phil assured him. He was going to find out how Tony got his hands on Clint’s results.

As soon as they stepped off the elevator, Tony Stark was waiting for them.

“Tony, a word.” Phil wasn’t going put up with his shenanigans.

“Hold up, Phil. You can play den mother after I have my say.” He stepped close to Clint. “For the record, we held a vote and I voted no, twice. Your being here was not my idea. Secondly, the Tower is more than my 24/7 lab and corporate office. It’s my home and while I’m not the only one taking up space, at the end of the day, I do pay the bills for every aspect of the Avengers. Lastly, we are more than a team. For most of us, we’re family. That means when the shit hits, we’ve got each other’s backs. It’s more than a matter of being willing to put our life on the line. It means we consider there to be no greater sacrifice than dying for each other and the rest of world, which we do happen to like a lot, by the way.”

“You almost sound like an Asgard warrior,” Clint said keeping his voice level.

Phil was pleased to see Clint standing up to Tony, but he wasn’t sure what that meant for team dynamics.

“Wow, I think we actually understand one another.” Tony mocked.

Clint stepped around Tony and started to walk away, then stopped in his tracks at realizing he was in the same room where he and Loki had met Tony Stark for the first time.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony smiled. “I donated the crater the Hulk made with your boyfriend to the Smithsonian. I’m told it’s quite the attraction.”

Tightening his mouth, Clint stalked away.

“Nice,” Phil said shaking his head. He caught up to Clint to show him the apartment.

Clint loved the apartment. Despite Tony Stark being the biggest asshole he’d ever met, he had to admit the design was genius. The bedroom and master bath took up the entire loft area. He had a galley kitchen which opened up to a sizable living room. It was much better than the ostentatious room he had on Asgard.

As he and Natasha put his things away, Clint grumbled, “What kind of asshole gets to vote twice?”

“You really want me to answer that?” Natasha said as she folded a purple t-shirt.

When they finished, they went downstairs to the living room where Phil sat on the sofa adding numbers to Clint’s new cell phone.

“Agent Coulson,” Jarvis said. “I can wirelessly transfer relevant information to Mr. Barton’s cell phone.”

“That’s okay, Jarvis. I can do it.” Phil answered.

Clint plopped on a nearby chair. “Is Jarvis going to have access to my phone?”

“Firmware updates and in case of emergencies,” Phil answered. “You can specify what you want Jarvis to send you.”

“What I’m getting at, Coulson, is how much is Jarvis going to be here? The damn thing can even monitor the temperature of my shower. Is he going to be watching, too?”

“That’s a good question.” Phil looked at Natasha who shrugged her shoulders. “Jarvis, has Tony given you any special instructions regarding Clint?”

“Mr. Stark requested regular updates of Mr. Barton’s movements, his activities on social networks and contacts outside of security protocols, specifically those individuals with no known associations to SHIELD or the Avengers.”

Clint shot out of his chair. “Are you fucking kidding me! I might as well be back at SHIELD!”

Phil and Natasha watched Clint storm out of the living to the downstairs bathroom. The door slammed shut.

“Tony’s gone too far this time.” He got to his feet. “Talk to Clint. I’ll be back.”


	11. Chapter 11

Phil found Tony in his lab and overrode Jarvis so fast, that he was through the door before he could be stopped.

“Want to tell me what you think you’re doing?” Phil demanded.

Tony pulled the goggles off his head and tossed them on the counter.

“I’ve been accused of a lot, Agent. For the last half hour I’ve been working on new armor for the quinjet.”

“I’m talking about Barton, Tony. You’ve made Jarvis his internet nanny and you accessed his personal medical records!”

“Oh, that.”

“Yes, that.” Phil was fed up and putting Tony in a headlock was tempting. “SHIELD has determined Clint is not a security risk.”

“This coming from the same organization that exploited a magical power and opened a door that’s wide open for any Tom, Dick or ET to waltz through intent on global domination or annihilation, take your pick.”

“Clint had nothing to do with Loki’s plans.”

Tony walked around the counter to make his point. “Don’t forget Coulson, Barton lived in the land of magic, myths and monsters for nearly half his life. I read the reports.”

“Yes, and he’s adjusting to a far different one now. You’re not helping, Stark. If anything, he’ll relapse if he’s pushed too hard.”

“If he wants to be part of this team, he better get used to being pushed,” Tony warned.

“Do you realize everything he’s overcome despite living on Asgard? Child services put him and his brother in foster care after their father broke Clint’s arm in two places. The man was an alcoholic nightmare. That’s not to mention his parents being killed and then put in an orphanage before running away because of his brother.”

“Spare me.” Tony turned to go back to work. “If you break into an Oliver Twist song, I’ll go postal. We all have enough horror stories from our childhoods that even the Lifetime network wouldn’t have the guts to produce. I know about your father, Phil.”

Phil rubbed his eyes and sighed. The painful memory of his father killed in front of him flashed briefly.

“Clint could be an integral part of the Avengers.”

“Hey, the bird’s got mad skills, Agent. I know that first hand along with everyone else, but there’s one wildcard SHIELD didn’t add to their equation.”

“What’s that?”

“Loki.”

“Loki’s dead.” Phil ignored Clint’s claim otherwise ringing in his ears.

“Are you sure about that? Thor insists he’s dead and I’m not going to argue with the hair care god.”

“What’s your point, Stark?”

“Us geniuses have this thing that even regular smart people don’t possess. We can spot each other before one of us gets a sentence out and that’s exactly what Loki is or was…whichever side of the coin you fall on. If it wasn’t for his psychopathic diva mentality getting in the way, he and Barton would be sitting high on a throne above Manhattan making out like teenagers.”

“Whether Loki’s dead or not, he lost. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Oh, come on, Agent. You can’t tell me in your heart of hearts that it never once occurred to you that the demigod with the golden arches might want to not just finish what he started, but also take back what you took from him.”

“What?”

“Loki had a good idea of what he found all those years ago. Do you think he took Barton to Asgard just out of the goodness of his heart? I’m not saying Loki was thinking this far ahead, but he had to have known Barton’s potential. You saw what Robin Hood’s capable of with a magic bow. He’s a fucking genius with any weapon in his hand. Loki knew it, too.”

Seeing the conflict on Phil’s face, Tony continued.

“I know you’ve got a soft touch for the guy. You’re not the only one. There’s an even bigger question you have to answer, especially now that you’re team handler.”

“What would that be?” Phil was sure he didn’t want to know the answer.

“You don’t have to answer right now, just think about it. If Loki showed up right this instant who would Barton pick, us or him?” Tony went back to Phil knowing his next words wouldn’t be easy to hear. “Barton leapt off a fucking bridge after Loki into an abyss, Phil. What does that tell you?”

“Enough!” Phil bit out. He turned and went to the door. “I heard you loud and clear.”

As Phil went to the elevator, he wished he hadn’t talked to Tony at all.

~*~

Stark Tower was worse than SHIELD. Clint was convinced of it. The first few training sessions in his initial week hadn’t gone well. He and Tony Stark kept a wide berth from each other which. It showed during the session with the team and everyone knew it. Steve blamed it on a change in team dynamics with his addition and they would iron them out the more they worked together.

Clint wouldn’t still be allowed on missions for at least another month. Who could blame them if he never went on one? He still felt as much of an outsider as he did on his first day despite Natasha and Steve’s best efforts.

The cleaning helped. Clint kept his apartment spotless despite Jarvis explaining it wasn’t necessary. He sometimes hated the AI. The work helped keep Clint’s mind off his problems with the team. Besides, it wasn’t like he’d be at Stark Tower for the long term and Clint wanted to enjoy the loft for as long as possible. Any day now, he expected Coulson to walk through door and order him back to SHIELD.

_Coulson_ , Clint thought with a sigh. For nearly a week since Clint’s first day Coulson had been absent from team dinners and when he was around, he was distracted, quiet as if in deep thought. Clint didn’t know what to make of it. He couldn’t help wonder if it was his fault as were most things these days.

He noticed everything about the team handler from how his eyebrows furrowed together when it seemed as if a particular thought was troubling him. Clint would watch Coulson’s hands as the tips of a finger rubbed the rim of his coffee cup. The smile he once thought bland and looked forward to seeing was rarer.

Clint paused at the kitchen counter when Jarvis spoke.

“Mr. Barton, Agent Coulson is at the door to see you.”

“Thanks, Jarvis. Let him in.”

He finished off the countertops and turned to see Phil taking a seat at the kitchen bar.

“I thought you were out,” Clint said.

“I took a walk.” Phil needed some air and time to think how best to approach Clint.

“Everything okay?”

“Clint, there have been some concerns.”

_Here it comes_ , Clint thought. He folded the towel and set it on the counter.

“I’ve scheduled you another debriefing with Sitwell.”

“I thought I was done with those.”

“It was my decision not to pressure you on subjects I didn’t believe you were ready to open up about.” Phil leaned forward and rested his arms on the bar. “Maybe talking about them now will make it easier when you see Jasper.”

Clint leaned back against the bar. He knew what Phil was asking of him.

“Tell me what happened before you and Loki came to Earth.”

Walking out the door was Clint’s first instinct. Getting away from the memories, away from Stark Tower and away from Phil’s understanding eyes would be easier than having to talk about the one thing that still frightened him to this day. He didn’t. Clint gripped the counter behind him.

“There was darkness, the blackest night you’d ever seen. Loneliness so bad that I wanted my heart to stop…and pain.” Clint swallowed the hard lump in his throat. It felt like it was suffocating him. “It was like I was split open and my insides set on fire. Seemed like it lasted forever. Maybe time runs different.” He took a deep breath and continued. “I have nightmares sometimes. Most nights I sleep with the lights on, but it still gets dark when I close my eyes.”

“Do you want to see someone? A professional who could help you through it?”

_You_ , Clint thought. Instead he shook his head. “I’d rather not if that’s okay. It’s not interfering with anything.”

“Where was Loki?”

“I don’t know. I think he went through something similar because he had a wild look in his eyes when he found me. He said we were coming here.”

“Who else was there with you?” When Clint didn’t answer, Phil knew he had to press. “Thor didn’t recognize the spear, Clint. Someone gave it to Loki and it’s likely the one who was torturing you.”

“There was a Chitauri. Not exactly like the ones that came here. He was more intelligent. I just remember he was called The Other. I don’t know how I know that.”

“The pain may have been his way of probing you and Loki for information.”

“Someone else was there, Phil.”

Phil stilled. Clint had never called him by his first name before. The fear in the archer’s eyes had him nearly to his feet. He wanted to reach out to him.

“It was a thing, I don’t know what. A monster or something. Loki was just as afraid of it as I was. It scared the fucking hell out of me and I couldn’t look at it.”

“Do you know anything about him…or it?”

Clint shook his head. “Honestly, I didn’t want to know.”

“Loki never spoke of it to you later?”

“No, we stayed pretty busy after our arrival.”

“Thank you for telling me, Clint. It wasn’t easy for you.”

“You said concerns, plural. This isn’t the only one.”

“No,” Phil admitted. “Do you still want to go back to Asgard?”

“You want the truth?”

“Always.”

“My life on Asgard wasn’t always easy. When I became a warrior and had Ichaival, it was about as perfect as it could get. I had friends and people who cared about what happened to me.”

“You don’t feel you have that now?”

“I have you and Tasha. Steve, when he’s not pulling his team-building get-togethers. But I still miss Asgard. I won’t lie about that.”

“Clint, if you were allowed back, would you go?”

It took Clint a long time to answer, not because of any doubts. It was the man standing in front of him that he didn’t want to hurt.

“Yes, I would.”

After a moment, Phil slid off the stool. “Thank you for your honesty.”

“Phil, just because I want to go back to Asgard doesn’t mean I don’t care about what happens here.”

“I understand.” Phil started to leave, then turned. “If you can’t sleep or have a bad dream, I’m right across the hall, Clint.”

“Thanks.”

As Phil left, Clint had no doubts nothing he said had improved the situation.

~*~

Early the following morning, Phil was awakened by his cellphone on the nightstand. It was Nick Fury and he was being called in for an urgent mission. He got out of bed, headed to the kitchen to make coffee before leaving.

A lump on the couch caught his eye and when Phil approached, he was taken aback by Clint, sleeping under the Captain America throw. It was an easy guess as to why he was here. The conversation had to have brought about nightmares. Rather than wake him, Clint sought comfort by being close. The thought made his heart thrum in warmth.

“Jarvis,” Phil said making sure he didn’t wake the sleeping archer. “Clint is not to be awakened. Inform the team he’s sleeping in this morning.”

“Yes, Agent Coulson,” the AI responded in an equally low voice.


	12. Chapter 12

With Phil gone for a mission, Clint stayed busy. He had gotten so used to seeing him most days that the absence was felt more deeply than Clint expected. He was at least getting out more. Steve took him to the Natural History Museum which only made Clint wish for Phil’s presence. A few days ago, Natasha brought him to a book store. Clint discovered several that grabbed his interest. He bought the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings series upon Natasha telling him the setting might be similar to Asgard.

Clint loved the books. The first one was nothing short of amazing. He wondered how Frigga would take them as he delved into the world of Middle Earth.

Just before the team dinner, he sat at the table reading as everyone was taking their seats. Clint didn’t see Tony coming over and before he could say a word, the billionaire had slipped the book out of his hands.

“I’m almost offended. Now, I don’t get to call you Legolas anymore. It was more fun when you didn’t know what it meant.”

Clint took the book back. “Now that I know, I’ll just call you Sauron.”

Tony smirked. “Not bad.”

He took a seat at the far side of the table where he had set his drink. Tony watched Clint for a moment as the team began filling their plates.

“Do you like the books?” Bruce asked Clint.

“Yeah, they’re great,” Clint answered. “I like The Hobbit the best so far. The Shire reminds me of this village on Asgard that was near the mountains. The people were farmers almost like the Hobbits and didn’t care much for outsiders. They did give us quite the party when we drove off some raiders.”

Tony filled his plate. “Got a hankering for some Shire folk?”

Clint didn’t answer and it was Steve who tried to be helpful.

“I liked Gimli,” Steve said. “No one expected him to be such a great fighter.”

“Volstagg,” Clint remembered with a bit of a smile. “That’s who Gimli reminded me of. They have a lot in common. Both enjoyed the parties, the food and the ale.”

“Do tell, Barton,” Tony said eyeing Clint sarcastically. “Were the plates filled with Viking-sized boars’ heads while drunken long-bearded warriors with bloody axes singing melodious tunes of hard won battles with the Frost Giants, the Orcs of our day?”

Clint was not amused and he leveled his gaze at Tony.

“It was nothing like that.”

Tony leaned back in his chair and kept going. “To hear Thor tell it, Asgardian warriors are as close to the Vikings of Earth’s past as you can get. Pillaging was a national pastime and the tailgate parties afterwards were legendary. You had to have been to a few of those.”

“That’s enough, Tony,” Natasha warned.

“It’s all right, Nat,” Clint said. “Stark just likes hearing himself talk, thinking he knows more than anyone else.”

“Hey, don’t get me wrong,” Tony said. “I like the Asgardians. They’ve got some A-plus tech that I’d love to get my genius fingers on. There’s just one thing I don’t get, Barton.”

“What?”

“Why is it that Asgard, who is a thousand years more technologically advanced than us primitives, not giving other third world realms the ability to even plug in a microwave? They’re still living in huts on Vanaheim.”

“Like the third world countries here on Earth?” Clint gripped his knife and briefly wondered what it would look like embedded in Tony’s right eye.  

“Oh, but not even the superrich gets to live in a palace twice the size of most cities. It’s always easier to feel superior when you’re a king with all the gold, making the rules.” Tony leaned forward. “And I say this knowing that my billions are being put to good use by sharing the arc reactor technology in hopes everyone in this realm gets a microwave and Sunday night football.”

No one spoke and Tony grabbed a breadstick and took a bite from the end.

“I get it, Barton. You were low man on the totem pole even though you probably got invited to a lot of family dinners over the years. I bet you’d do anything to get your seat back at the king’s table.”

Clint set the knife down. “Yeah, you’re right, Stark. I miss Asgard and I want to go back, but I can’t. Earth is where I live now.”

“Oh, but that’s what you don’t get, Barton. Asgard is hearth and home. Earth is the rock you got dumped on when you picked a maniac for a boyfriend.”

Clint got out of his chair and stalked off.

Tony looked at the team whose hard eyes were on him.

“What? Someone had to say it.”

“Do you have to needle him so much?” Bruce asked.

“Tony,” Natasha said. “You and I need to have a talk…in the gym…on the mats.”

“Ease up, Widow,” Tony said. “Barton hasn’t even bought a houseplant. He’s not planning on sticking around.”

“Why should he when he’s got you for a neighbor?” Bruce pointedly asked.

“It’s not easy to make a home when you’re not made to feel welcome,” Steve told Tony.

“You think I should apologize.”

The severe glares were enough. Tony stood. “Fine, I’ll go talk to him, but you know I’m right.”

“Now, Tony,” Natasha ordered. 

~*~

Tony got to the roof where he found Clint standing with his hands on the ledge looking over the nighttime skyline.

“What do you want?” Clint never hated the man more than he did right now.

“I’m pretty sure bodily harm was on the agenda if I didn’t come talk to you.”

“Anything to make yourself look good,” Clint muttered.

“You know they like you, don’t you?” He saw Clint shake his head, Tony almost laughed. “Don’t believe me?”

“I don’t have a reason to think you’ve got a sincere bone in your body, Stark.”

“You and Rogers are working through AFI’s top one hundred movies of all time. America’s golden boy threatened to throw me off the Tower if I spoiled even one ending for either of you. Bruce has made it his mission to introduce you to every international cuisine on the planet. He’s convinced you’ve been deprived even though you’ve had alien meals no one’s ever heard of. In the kitchen, that man puts Emeril to shame.  Thor, well he’s your bro-in-arms, so that goes without saying.” Tony stepped closer. “Romanov, the Black Widow, the woman who could probably make even Nick Fury shake in his black overcoat – Well, you’re the only one she’s ever allowed in her personal space.”

Clint folded his arms and took in Tony’s words.

“Last but not least is Phil Coulson, mild-mannered badass agent extraordinaire. That man’s got it bad for you.”

Clint snorted, shaking his head.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t notice. If he looks at you any more longingly, Romanov is going to start singing Taylor Swift love ballads. He’s in love with you, Barton.”

It couldn’t be true, could it? Clint couldn’t help but think of when Phil crawled through a vent to comfort him after Frigga’s death.  

“It’s fair to say everyone definitely likes you more than me,” Tony admitted.

“You never wanted me to here to begin with, Stark.”

“True.” Tony thought for a moment and decided some truths of his own were in order. “From the time I was a kid, I was taking things apart. If I didn’t understand it, I broke it down to its basic parts. Part of it was due to not knowing why my dad decided being a businessman and almost the genius I am preferred his toys over me. It’s damn unsettling as a kid when it’s an old butler putting you to bed. I always had to know why and then I had to figure out how to make it better. It was my way of trying to make sense of the things that scared the shit out of me and then fixing them so they didn’t scare the shit out of me anymore. That’s how I fight my fears.”

“Is that why you’ve been a bag of dicks since day one?”

“Yes,” Tony confessed. “You spent your adult life in a place that people only dream of in their fantasies. Everything I know about it tells me you had a fucking incredible one at that while you lived there.”

“Jealous?”

Tony smiled just a bit. “Most definitely. The fact is, Barton, I don’t know is where your heart is and I’m fairly certain you don’t either. Both of those scare the shit out of me. I should’ve cut you a break.”

When nothing else needed to be said, Tony started for the door.

“Stark, thanks.”

“Don’t tell anyone, but what I told you was the most I’ve ever apologized.”

Clint sighed feeling much better after the conversation. Tony wasn’t such a bag of dicks after all. He had a lot to think about, Phil most of all. Maybe Clint loved him back and the thought put a smile on his face.

~*~

In the days since the conversation on the roof, Clint couldn’t stop thinking about Phil. His thoughts were consumed with the man and Clint couldn’t help but be eager for his return. Did Phil really love him? Was he in love? Clint was almost sure of it, but he was plagued with doubts and fears.

When Phil didn’t return on the seventh day as his message to Clint said, Clint nearly went to Natasha. He’d wait. Then the eight day came and went. Finally, on the ninth day, Clint needed answers and he had Jarvis break into Fury’s private video conference.

“What the fuck, Barton!”

Fury’s stern face peered back at him from the screen and for a moment, it was as if he was standing in Odin’s throne room with the king.

“Where’s Coulson? He was supposed to be back two days ago.”

“That’s classified.”

“Don’t make me go to Stark, Director.” Clint wasn’t sure if Tony would listen to him, but the threat seemed to work.

With a frustrated sigh, Fury leaned forward.

“Some Chitauri tech landed on the black market. It got in the hands of a middle man who in turn sold it to North Korea. Coulson put a team together, readied the mission and went in.”

“I thought Coulson didn’t do that sort of thing anymore.”

“The sensitive nature of the tech required unique handling. The helmets emit an alien virus. Coulson was ordered to make sure it didn’t spread and to burn the base. The mission was completed and his team made it out.”

“But not Coulson.”

“He provided cover, but ordered the bird to lift off without him,” Nick finished.

“When are you going after him?.”

“Coulson’s being held in their most secure prison. I’d lose at least a dozen agents if we mounted a rescue.”

“Then the Avengers can go after him.”

“Out of the question, Barton. Sending the Avengers into foreign air space would be constituted as an aggressive act. The US Government is in the middle of some shaky negotiations with countries in the region.”

“So, they’re negotiating for his release?” Clint asked. “Right?”

“Coulson was captured fully armed with a team that destroyed a North Korean secret base. The lost tourist cover won’t help him.”

“So you’re just going to leave him there?” Clint was outraged. “What happened to not leaving a man behind?”

“We’re not the fucking marines, Barton! We’re SHIELD and sometimes we have no choice but to leave good men and women behind!” Fury let out a heavy sigh. “Coulson knew it as does every SHIELD agent when they sign on the dotted line.”

“Bullshit!” Clint snarled. “That’s fucking Coulson! He doesn’t deserve to rot in a goddamn prison because he followed your orders!”

Fury got to his feet and planted his hands on the desk. “You think I wanted this, Barton? Phil Coulson has been my best friend for over 25 years! It’s the last thing I want, but it’s out of my hands!”

“I’m not SHIELD and I’m not an Avenger. Send me. I got into a raider fortress and was out before they knew what I took.”

“The answer is no. You are to stay put at Stark Tower, Barton. If we get an opening, we’ll take it. Oh, and not a word of this conversation to anyone. Fury out.”

The screen darkened and Clint bit back a curse. He didn’t have to think twice. Clint went upstairs to the loft and swung open the closet door. He yanked out his bow and quiver, then began readying the knives he had collected from Asgard.

“Jarvis, is the quinjet still on the roof?”

“Yes, sir. Am I to assume you intend to take the aircraft on an extended trip?”

“Yep.” Clint slipped on one of the purple t-shirts and strapped on his knives.

“I have taken the liberty of uploading a flight plan to the quinjet’s navigation. In addition, you will find schematics and guard rotations of the facility where Agent Coulson is being detained.”

Clint paused and grinned. “Jarvis, you fucking spy, are you helping me?”

“Mr. Stark programmed subroutines designed to aid the inhabitants of Stark Tower.”

“Well, thanks.” Clint swung the quiver and bow over his shoulders. He snatched up the computer tablet before leaving the apartment.  

~*~

On board the quinjet, Clint gazed at the many controls. He’d seen Natasha navigate the machine often enough. Clint slid into the pilot’s seat.

“How hard can it be?” Clint muttered.

“Harder than you think,” Natasha sternly said behind him.

Clint jerked his head to see her standing next to him. “What the hell, Nat? What are you doing here?”

“Helping you to rescue a friend,” She answered as if it was stupid question. “What do you think? Now, get in the co-pilot’s seat. This one’s mine. You’ll get a crash course on the way, for a beginner.”

Still in disbelief, Clint got out and Natasha took his place.

When he heard footsteps coming up the ramp, he was surprised to see Steve in full uniform carrying a computer tablet.

“Steve?”

“Check out these guard towers,” Steve said. He showed Clint the blueprint of the facility. “You can nest here and take out the towers.”

“Yeah,” Clint said after finding his voice. “It’ll give me clear line-of-sight.”

“After that, you take the south tower and cover our exit after we get Coulson.” Steve smiled. “Sound like a plan?”

“Definitely.” Clint couldn’t hide his relief.

Thor stepped on board and went to Clint. “Son of Coul is our brother. I will not allow him to languish. I am proud to fight by your side once again, Clint.”

“Thank you, Thor.”

When Bruce joined them, Clint stopped being surprised.

“The Other Guy is staying put. Phil will likely need a doctor.”

“Good to see you, Doc.”

Clint watched them settle into their seats and was about to get in his when Tony came on board wearing the suit and the helmet in his hand. They stood face to face.

“Look at you,” Tony said. “Ready to take on a North Korean army all by your lonesome for one of us. Guess that answered my question.”

Clint couldn’t put into words what he was feeling at that moment. For the first time since landing on Earth with Loki and all the turmoil since, he was part of a team and it was beginning to feel like a family.

“We’re not leaving until everyone’s buckled in,” Natasha bit out from the pilot’s seat.

“Better listen to mom, junior.” Tony went to sit next to Steve.

Clint smiled and did as he was told.

The quinjet shot off into the sky across the New York City skyline.


	13. Chapter 13

Leaning forward in the chair, Clint put his hands on Phil’s bedside rail and rested his chin on them. Phil had remained unconscious during the entire trip back.

Rescuing him from a North Korean prison had went off without a hitch. Clint took out the tower guards and once he was ready Tony disabled the power, Thor used Mjolnir to take down the high cement walls while Steve and Natasha fought their way inside. Once they had Phil, Clint provided cover and they managed to get back to the quinjet where Bruce waited. Natasha and Clint flew to the helicarrier which had repositioned not far off the coast of Japan.

Phil had come out of it with three broken ribs, a bruised kidney, a broken wrist and a concussion along with numerous contusions from the beatings he had taken. The doctors assured the team Phil would recover, but the waiting for him to wake was unbearable.

Clint refused to leave his bedside.

Hearing the door, Clint raised his head and saw the imposing Nick Fury standing in the room. He got up and met him halfway.

Nick folded his arms and glared at Clint. “You disobeyed direct orders.”

“I’m not a SHIELD agent,” Clint unashamedly replied.

“The Avengers were not to get involved,” Nick countered.

“The only one that can come close to controlling them is their handler,” Clint said motioning towards Coulson.  

Nick Fury studied Clint for a moment. “Well done.”

Clint was confused. “Was this some kind of test?”

“Not the one I had in mind and you passed. You’re welcome.” Nick walked around Clint and went to the bed. “When he gets out of here he’ll say he’s fine, but don’t believe a word of it. Coulson’s as tough as they come, but he’s a worse patient than me. Understood?”

“Yeah – I mean, yes, sir.”

Nick gave Phil’s leg a gentle pat and walked out of the room leaving Clint speechless.

After he was gone, Clint yawned and stretched his arms. He was exhausted and had little sleep since leaving Stark Tower. Clint grabbed another chair from the other side of the room and set it across from the one he had been using. He took a seat, propped his legs up on the other and slid down getting more comfortable. It wasn’t long before he nodded off.

It was a slight cough that instantly woke him. Clint sat up and when Phil’s eyes were on him, he leaned forward. Even knowing that Phil was going to make it, seeing him awake made it feel as if a two ton weight had been lifted off his chest.

“About time you woke,” Clint said with a half-smile keeping his voice small. “Nat wanted to rip the limb off a doctor and beat him to death with it if you didn’t wake soon.”

When Phil attempted to talk and failed, Clint got the cup of ice and gave him a few chips with a spoon.

“You came after me.”

“The Avengers did most of the work.”

“Natasha told me before I lost consciousness.”

Clint started to reach for Phil’s hand and remembered the soft cast on it. “I couldn’t - ,” He was sure he was going to cry and took a deep breath. “I had to.”

“Thank you.”

There was so much Clint wanted to say, to talk to Phil about. Instead, he pulled the sheet a little higher. “You better get some rest. I’ll let everyone know you woke up before Thor blows the door down.”

Phil’s eyes closed and Clint watched him sleep for a few minutes. He could’ve kept doing it, but got to his feet. Before leaving the room, he gave Phil another look. There wasn’t a doubt now. Clint loved him.  

~*~

The following day, Phil was wide awake for visitors. Clint would have rather him rested, but as Fury said, he was a horrible patient. The only thing that kept him in bed was the visits from not just the team, but Maria Hill, Jasper Sitwell and other SHIELD agents Phil called friends.

Natasha and Steve finally pulled Clint away to get something to eat. He had pretty much forgotten to since leaving to rescue Phil. Clint wasn’t even thinking about where they were going until they entered the helicarrier’s mess hall.

Every SHIELD agent stopped what they were doing and when Clint saw their gazes on him, he felt like he was dying inside. The sudden applause and cheers couldn’t have surprised him more.

“It’s for you,” Natasha told Clint. “The word is out in how you defied Fury to go after Coulson.”

“But you and the others - ,” Clint said.

“Doesn’t matter,” Steve grinned. “Everyone knows you were the one that made the call. Coulson’s the most respected SHIELD agent there is. You earned this, Clint.”

He finally smiled and as they moved forward to get their food, Clint received pats on the back, handshakes and words of thanks. For the first time since his arrival on Earth, Clint could call the planet home and be glad of it.

~*~

At getting back to Stark Tower, Phil was taken to his apartment with Clint’s help and put into bed. The pain medication lulled him to sleep and when he woke hours later, he was feeling much better. Phil groaned as he sat up and swung around to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Jarvis.”

“Yes, Agent Coulson.”

“Where’s Natasha?” She usually assigned herself as his nurse while he convalesced with previous injuries.

“Agent Romanov is meeting with Director Fury at his office.”

“Is anyone else in the Tower?”

“Mr. Barton is currently in your living room reading.”

That surprised him. “Let him know I could use some help.”

The door to the bedroom opened and Clint was hurrying over.

“You’re not supposed to moving around without help,” Clint chastised.

“Bathroom.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Clint got Phil to his feet and they shuffled to the bathroom.

Once inside, Phil said, “I can manage.”

“I’ll wait outside the door.”

When Phil was done, Clint was going to take him back to bed.

“If it’s all the same, I’d rather sit in the living room.”

“Okay, but the second I think you’re overdoing it, back to bed you go. Fury’s orders.”

Phil grinned despite the pain. “You’re listening to orders now?”

Clint chuckled a little as they crossed the room to the sofa.

“I can get away with disobeying his. Nat’s orders – no way.”

“Who can?” Phil eased down to the sofa and breathed a sigh of relief when he was seated.

“Are you hungry? There’s chicken soup in the fridge. I’m told it’s a Jewish mother’s requirement for the laid up.”

“I don’t have any soup.”

“I made it.”

Phil was pleasantly surprised. “You cook?”

“Bruce showed me a few things. He says I’ve got a knack in the kitchen.”

“I’d love some.”

Clint started towards the kitchen. “You’re getting apple juice with it. No coffee.”

Phil frowned, but inside he couldn’t be more pleased. Having Clint close and mothering him was oddly comforting. He could grow to enjoy Clint taking care of him.

Clint returned with the soup and juice. Crackers were next to the bowl.

“This smells great.” Phil took a bite and the taste was just as the aroma promised. “You’re going to have to cook more often now.”

Clint took the chair next to Phil. “There’s no shortage of recipes I want to try.”

“So tell me,” Phil said as he ate. “How much trouble are you in for defying Fury?”

“I thought I was going to get locked up as soon as we landed. Nat, Steve, Bruce and Thor told him under no certain terms that I was a full Avenger. Stark threatened with him with a battalion of lawyers if they even thought about it.”

“He did?” Phil raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“We made our peace. Anyway, it turned out Fury didn’t have a problem with it. Even your SHIELD buddies thanked me,” Clint shook his head in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. Don’t get pissed, but it seems like saving the life of one man doesn’t mean I should be let off the hook for all the people I killed.”

“It’s not that, Clint. You put your life and your freedom on the line to save one of our own. Even if it was a lower rank SHIELD technician, you proved your willingness to sacrifice yourself and that means the world to a lot of people.”

“I thought it was because it was you and how beloved you are at SHIELD, but I think you’re right. Being a warrior on Asgard meant that we have to be willing to die even for the lesser of us. Leaving people behind never set well with me.”

“It doesn’t with Fury either. Don’t be too hard on him. He’s had to make the call before and I’ve put him together in the aftermath of those decisions.”

Clint really wanted to talk to Phil about his feelings and what it meant for them, but struggled with how best to do it.

“Avengers assemble.”

The announcement had Clint on his feet. “Will you be okay?

“Sure, go ahead,” Phil said. He couldn’t be happier seeing Clint as a part of the Avengers.

“Agent Coulson,” Jarvis said. “Agent Sitwell is currently in Stark Tower and has volunteered to aid you while the Avengers are away.”

Phil sighed. “Sitwell’s a horrible nurse. All he talks about is his mother and her homemade cures. Hurry back before he tries one.”

“I’m sure you’ll live.” Clint went to the door. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

~*~

In the weeks that followed, Clint stayed busy with training and missions. The Avengers had plenty of their own, but since the new found respect he had earned at SHIELD, he was going out with Natasha as well. Despite not having much time to spend with a recovering Phil Coulson, he still relished the missions and being part of a team.

Clint went to Tony’s lab and found him working with a blow torch on a large piece of metal.

“Jarvis said you wanted to see me.”

Tony pulled goggles from his eyes until they rested on top of his head. “The counter on the wall near Dummy. Check it out.”

Clint walked over and when he saw the bow, his mouth opened.

“You made me a bow?”

“I know your affinity for the old one, which I’m surprised you haven’t named. You know me – make it better and all.”

With care, Clint lifted it and examined the weapon. It was a work of art. “You put a scope on it.” Clint peered through the scope. “Damn, it’s got a laser sight!”

“It needs zeroed and you’ll have to adjust the pull as well.” Tony glanced over his shoulder. “That’s not all.”

Then Clint saw them. Several arrows lined were next to one another on the counter. He picked one up and examined it. “Explosive, right?”

“Plus a few other additions. They’re prototypes with varying yields.”

Clint grinned. “I can’t wait to try them out.” He walked over to Tony to see what he was doing. “What is that?”

“I’ve been working on hull plating for the quinjet. We don’t want it to get downed as easy as the last time.”

“Well, I remember the Chitauri blasts were more focalized and intense. Almost as if…”

Tony stilled and turned his gaze on Clint. It dawned on him what the archer was saying. “As if they were arrows drilling into the plating.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I know the perfect place!”

“I’ll get my quiver.”

“I’ll get my suit.”

With the bow in hand, Clint grabbed the arrows and Tony headed to get his suit.

~*~

Phil was in the communal kitchen, sipping his coffee and reading the paper. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Iron Man shooting across the sky towards the harbor. It almost appeared as if he was carrying someone with a bow.

Natasha entered the room with a fruit salad she had brought from a restaurant. She sat across from Phil.

“Is that who I think it is?” Phil asked.

Natasha readied her fork to eat. “A bromance is born. We’re going be sorry they’re getting along now. They both love blowing shit up.”

“It’s good to see Clint adjusting. He’s been calling the Tower home since I got back.”

“Is that all you have to say?”

“I don’t take your meaning.”

Sighing, Natasha set her fork down. “Everyone here knows how you feel about Clint. What I don’t understand is why haven’t you done anything about it? It’s not like you to hold back.”

Phil folded the newspaper. “I didn’t think I was that transparent.”

Natasha gave Phil one of her patented ‘please’ looks. “If you don’t make a move soon, Tony’s going start setting you two up and you know he’s about as subtle as a Mack truck.”

“Tasha, I can’t drop this on Clint. It’s too soon.”

“Phil, it’s been over six months since Manhattan. Come clean. Why haven’t you told him?”

It was the one truth Phil had avoided since coming to terms with his feelings towards Clint. This would be the first time he would put voice to them and he didn’t feel ready to discuss it.

“It’s the one undeniable truth I can’t ignore. Clint made a conscious choice to die for Loki and dove off a bridge into a void as proof.”

“You think Clint still loves Loki.”

“It’s a level of devotion very few people are even capable of comprehending. It doesn’t disappear overnight, if ever.”

“Aside from the fact Loki is dead, Clint’s never mourned for him, Phil.”

“Has Clint told you he doesn’t believe Loki is dead?”

“No. I’m not surprised after everything he’s been through and the virulent reaction he would get if he did say it out loud.  My point is, Phil, no one will ever convince me, including Clint, that he ever loved Loki or vice versa. It was a dysfunctional relationship from the outset.”

“I wish I could be certain.”

“Love never is,” Natasha said with a sly grin. “You of all people know I’ve never had much use for the romance and flower game, but I recognize some need it not just because of loneliness. It’s because two people meet, connect and become a part of one another.”

“Don’t let Stark hear how much of a romantic you are deep down,” Phil said with a small laugh.

“Anyone who tells him will be smothered in their sleep.” Natasha grew more serious. “I think Clint loves you as much as you do him. All the risk assessment critique experience in the world isn’t worth a damn unless you take the chance and go for it. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

She was right, of course. Natasha always is, but Phil still couldn’t let go of the image of Clint diving into an abyss after Loki.


	14. Chapter 14

By the time Clint felt nearly ready enough to talk to Phil, the SHIELD agent had nearly fully healed from his ordeal. He was back at work and wearing a brace on his wrist now. Clint had no experience with this sort of thing and the movies he watched with Steve weren’t very informative. While they gave him a host of ideas, he didn’t think singing a song would cut it with someone like Phil Coulson.

Steve said back in his day it was usually dinner and an evening of dancing the night away. In the end, he told Clint to just be himself. Bruce insisted a delicious home-cooked meal could warm even the most hard-hearted. They went through a host of recipes and Clint settled Phil’s favorites. Tony swore by his one hundred percent foolproof itinerary of romantic intent which Clint took as code word for sex. He had to admit, there was something to be said about the right setting, but candlelight and mood music just didn’t feel right. When he mentioned it to Natasha, she had him back at the department store trying on suits and telling him while appearances do matter, Phil was a man of integrity who always preferred honesty at the outset.

Wearing just basic black suit and tie, with a white shirt, Clint checked his appearance one last time. The invitation to dinner had been sent by special courier, thanks to Tony, on a night he knew Phil would be free. Phil had RSVP’d almost immediately. Clint had grinned in relief, then went in a near panic at the thought of how much preparation he had ahead of him.

Clint was checking the dinner when he heard the knock at his door.

He hurried to open it and Phil stood there with a faint smile. Clint about lost the ability to speak. Phil wore not just any suit, but it was the one termed ‘The Canali’. When he’d first been told about it, Clint thought it was a fancy Italian dish. Natasha had explained ‘The Canali’ was the suit Phil only took out for special occasions like the time he won over a stern Saudi prince to give over the location of a secret Hydra base. It was the suit Phil Coulson did his best deal-making and heartbreaking. Clint believed her because Phil was drop dead gorgeous in the midnight blue. His eyes sparkled.

“Are you going to let me in?” Phil asked grinning.

“Yeah, sure. Sorry.” Clint stepped aside.  

“Here.” Phil held out a bottle of wine.

Clint hadn’t even noticed it in his hand. “Thanks.”

“I wasn’t sure what you were having. If it doesn’t work with dinner, maybe desert if you…”

“Oh, there’s definitely going to be desert.” Phil grinned and his cheeks reddened. Clint went to the kitchen sure that he was blushing beet red. “You’re not wearing the brace.”

“Oh,” Phil said. He flexed his wrist. “I got it off a few days early after threatening the SHIELD doctor with copious amounts of paperwork.”

Clint opened the wine and poured two glasses. “Dinner’s nearly ready. Have a seat.”

Phil turned to see a small table set for two not far from the open windows with a perfect night view of the city.

“I didn’t know you bought a table.”

“Nat helped pick it out.” Clint wasn’t going to tell Phil he bought it for the occasion. He carried the wine glasses to the table and hurried to the kitchen.

Phil took a seat and sipped his wine. “Careful,” he mumbled under his breath.  There was no doubt this was an important night for the both of them and in Phil’s nervous state, he’d down the wine in no time flat.

Clint emerged a few minutes later carrying two plates with an anxious grin.

“I know you’re not a salad guy and hell, neither am I. Starting off with the main course is my style.”

A steak with roasted mushrooms and onions was set before him. On the side were glazed Brussel sprouts. It looked delicious.

“Clint, this is my favorite dish. Thank you.” Phil looked up at him. “You hate mushrooms.”

“I like cooking them, but don’t ask me to take a bite of the little fungus,” Clint grinned.

“Fungi,” Phil corrected smiling.

“Still equally disgusting.”

The dinner had them talking about SHIELD, the Avengers, and other subjects. Clint couldn’t decide between the Brooklyn Zoo and Central Park. Phil suggested both and they agreed to go the following week.

When the meal was finished, Clint presented desert. He opted to buy a New York style cheesecake rather than risk making it. Phil didn’t mind and asked for a second piece soon after.

After having drunk half the wine between the two of them, Clint set the desert dishes on the counter. He came back and sat.

“Clint, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?”

“Phil, you’ve asked me a million personal questions since I’ve known you.”

“This isn’t for SHIELD. It’s for me.”

Clint swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“I had a good idea of what this dinner was well ahead of time. I would be lying if I said I haven’t developed certain feelings where you’re concerned. Before this goes any further, I have to know something.”

“Anything.”

“Are you still in love with Loki?”

The question threw Clint. He had been working hard to get his life on track and hadn’t spent much time thinking about the demigod other than his debriefings. Clint had to be honest with Phil from the outset.

“I was at the lowest point in my life when Loki found me. He was nothing like anyone I had ever met before and I would have done anything to repay him for saving me. The longer we were together, the more I believed what we had was enough.”

“And now?”

“Loki believed in me and what I could do, but it was only for what he thought I could do for him. Maybe in his twisted view, he thought it was some form of love, I don’t know. What I do know is you believed in me for me without an ulterior motive. I didn’t know what love was until I met you, Phil.”

“That’s the most beautiful thing anyone’s ever said to me.” Phil reached over and took Clint’s hand in his.

Clint ducked his head and chuckled a little. “Must’ve been that Jennifer Aniston movie Steve insisted on watching the other night.”

“We’ll take our time,” Phil said. “This is still new for the both of us, mostly you.”

He looked into Phil’s eyes. “You think I don’t know what I feel for you?”

“No, it’s not that, Clint. Please don’t take this wrong, but you’re inexperienced…”

Before Phil could say another word, Clint pushed the table away and kneeled in front of him. His breath hitched in his throat as Clint’s strong hands ran up his thighs.

“How I feel about you has never been clearer, Phil. You want to take it slow, I don’t care. I love you and nothing will ever change that.”

“God, I love you, too.” Phil just couldn’t hold it back any longer.

The kiss was the most damn tender Clint had ever known. Their mouths fit together, perfectly and as it intensified, Clint sat up running his hands up to Phil’s hips, brushing against the hard organ under the fitted suit.  

“A bed sounds damn good right now,” Clint breathed. “Not to rush you or anything.”

Phil chuckled. “I’m not opposed to the idea.”

Clint got to his feet and pulled Phil up to stand. “What are we waiting for?”

They headed to the loft and once there, Clint pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the chair. Before Phil could begin, Clint was already moving in front of him and slowly working the tie dragging the silk apart.

“I’ve wanted to take this thing off of you myself almost since the first day.”

“Oh?” Phil grinned as he let Clint undress him.

“There’s nothing fucking sexier than undressing a man in a suit, especially you.” Clint slid the jacket off of Phil’s shoulders and set it aside. He started on the buttons. “I’ve been dying to check out your naked ass.”

“Don’t get your hopes up. This body is older than you by a few years.”

“Gets better, like a fine wine.” Clint was now working on Phil’s pants. There was so much to love already and Phil’s body was as incredible as he suspected under the suits.

As soon as Phil stepped out of the pants, he started on Clint’s clothes. “My turn.”

Phil kissed his way along Clint’s jawline as he removed the suit. The archer, impatient as ever, helped as much as he was allowed. The remnants of two suits were scattered about the room and both fell on top of the covers, wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing, hands exploring, groaning, and begging for more.

“God, Phil!” Clint groaned after Phil had crawled down and sucked his cock. He dug his fingers in the older man’s hair.

Phil moaned around Clint’s heavy erection. He could taste the pre-come and took him deeper. Doing this for Clint made him want him all the more. Phil lifted his head and let the cock drop from his mouth.

“Clint, I want you inside me. Please.”

“Yes, God, yes.” It took a second for Phil’s words to compute. “Are you sure?”

“Fuck, yes!”

Clint shifted on the bed towards his nightstand when he remembered the trip to the drugstore. “I got some stuff.”

He opened the drawer, grabbed the lube and a condom. Clint sat up and tore the wrapper off. He was nervous. This was something new and he was scared as hell in disappointing Phil.

Phil took the condom and put Clint to his back. “You’ll love this.

As Phil applied the condom, Clint groaned a little. “I do like that.”

“Thought you would.” Phil had a sexy grin when he picked up the lube. He put a little on his fingers and then proceeded to massage it over Clint’s cock.

“Shit, Phil! That feels damn good!”

As Phil continued stroking Clint, he said, “There are a few ways we can approach this. I can crawl on top of you of which is a benefit to me since I can get you deep inside. There is also the traditional position of me on my hands and knees with you giving it to me from behind. My personal favorite is on my back with you on top so we can be face-to-face and you fucking me as deep as both of us wants. Any other positions besides these are equally as gratifying, but will take some acrobatics on both of our parts.”

“Wow,” Clint smiled. “I’m for trying them all.”

“Think we can hold out that long?” Phil asked raising an eyebrow.

“You keep up what you’re doing and I won’t make it to the next five seconds.”

Phil leaned back and admired the rock hard body on the bed.

“On your back,” Clint said. “That’s what I want us to do first. We’ve got all night.”

“Don’t do it because of me, Clint.”

“Are you kidding?” Clint got on his knees. “You said ‘deep as both of us wants’. I like deep.”

Phil hurried to his back laughing and spread his legs. Clint stretched out on top of him and they kissed deeply, intimately. With Clint’s fingers stretching him, he moaned and pushed against them wanting more.

“Fuck, Phil. You are amazing. This is so much better than porn.”

“You watched porn for this?”

Clint settled his hips on top of Phil’s. “I asked Nat and she told me to watch porn. Then she kicked my ass all over the mats and told me to never come to her for sex advice again.”

“Feel free to ask me anything.” Phil kissed Clint again.

When Clint started pushing into Phil, they groaned. He loved how Phil clutched his shoulders, whispered more against his skin. He said Phil’s name as he began fucking him and Phil urged him one with his legs wrapped around him.  Clint grabbed onto Phil’s cock and stroked him with the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Shit, I’m gonna come!” Clint ground out. “Fuck!”

“Now!” Phil said as he spilled onto Clint’s hand. “Please!”

Clint did and when it was over, he collapsed on top of Phil. “Oh, my god. That was just fucking…Wow!”

Phil pulled Clint in for a kiss. They laid together in the afterglow and catching their breaths holding one another.

Clint rolled off of him and got to his feet. “Don’t move.”

“I can’t.” It was the best kind of sore and tired. Phil was glad they had a long night ahead of them.

Clint returned from the bathroom with a moist cloth. He got on the bed next to Phil and proceeded to wash his groin and anal area.

Phil closed his eyes and sighed happy. “Mmm, that feels good.”

When Clint finished, he tossed the washcloth towards the bathroom uncaring of where it landed. He scooted in close to Phil and rested his head on his shoulder. He glanced up at the ceiling.

“Phil.”

“What?” Phil put his fingers through Clint’s hair and held his hand.

“Does Jarvis watch everything?”

“Not everything.” Phil took his meaning.

“How do you know?”

“I made Tony sign an affidavit. Despite his being offended, which I didn’t trust, Tony still has the largest porn collection known to man.”

“Good idea. Glad I didn’t ask him for sex advice.”

Phil laughed a little. “If you had, that little revelation would’ve just ruined the mood.”

Clint squeezed Phil’s hand. “I really love you, Phil. This is a forever kind of thing.”

“It is for me, too. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team is in for a surprise visitor.


End file.
